Animorphs Anomaly
by Tsaukpaetra
Summary: Starts in the year of today, with the creation of borg technology by me a new era should have started. If only something weird hadn't happened to me... Not really sure if the category is correct later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story starts in the year of today. With the recent advent of self replicating nanoprobes (invented by me, a.k.a. von Neumann machines btw), a Spaceship based on the Intrepid Class (from star trek) ships is built and made capable of traversing through the solar system and back in about 10 minutes. About a year later and several other happenings, a weird transformation happens to me and I have a chance to meet the Animorphs and eventually join them after a mix-up with the Yeerks. Using technology assimilated from the Yeerks and Andalites, the ship is upgraded and capable of traversing Zero-space.

This story is currently in the process of being rewritten, and as a result, some information will not be the same as before. Also, attempts to improve readability are being made, so please standby. (This includes correcting missing > and < symbols for thoughtspeech...)

Thanks for your patience!

It wasn't that great of an invention. All that it did was manipulate matter on the molecular scale, which enabled it to create more of itself. I know it sounds cheesy, but I had made the first nanoprobe. "Well! This is great! …. What can I do with it now?" I mumbled to myself. Well, I could just set them to duplicate until they reach a certain amount… "Okay, starting my very own beta software for these things… okay, command: select scope: all. Command: Set action: Duplicate. Command: Set action Limit: 4e99 units connected. Command: Engage…" I droned as I plucked out the rudimentary code for the robots. When I finished, I realized it was 7:00am. "Jeez! I'm going to be late for school!" I panicked. Luckily, I made it that day.

…Four months later…

The realization of what I had accomplished hit me on a Friday evening during a routine trip to my ship, named "Voyager" after what its design was based on. It wasn't exactly warp-capable, but it easily went about the solar system with ease. Due to my implementing a cloaking screen that took (literally) months to perfect, nobody has yet been able to detect its' presence, either in moving or sitting still, with infrared, radar, or any other sensor equipment known to man (and even some of my own sensors as well), yet I do not feel it will be that way forever. Even though I have not encountered signs of life out in space in the solar system, I feel as if something prevents my discovery of "other beings" and their discovery of me. But that is not important. The fact that I could not fairly share my technology with the rest of earth truly put me out of any leadership opportunities, although it isn't that bad. But what would people do if I suddenly pronounced that I had working replicators, a fully-working ship (as far as capability is concerned), and my Borg system (NOT exactly like the Borg from Star Trek) complete with assimilation and lots of add-ons (see web page for complete list of specs)? I didn't want the world economy to collapse, so I am forced to hide away for now.

I have decided that at least I can show my work for those that may appreciate it and know my position… Well, at least trekkies? This is all going through my mind as I prepare to confront Kate Mulgrew, who played Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek Voyager. (Ding-Gong!) "Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" she asked. Without hesitation, I quickly assimilated her, Borg style. "Computer: Set current assimilation to Borg-Standard System and set default skin using generated Profile from TV-Series: Star Trek Voyager." I commanded my internal computer. "What the…?" she exclaimed as my setting projected what an assimilation looked like as on the TV series. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. "I want you to be a participant in the upcoming trip to Voyager. You are hereby invited to it. Your computer will provide you with details. If you don't want to go, and I seriously believe you should, simply command an uninstall and the Borg system will revert you to your previous state. Again, see the details provided. Thank you for your time." I replied, and then left in the shuttlecraft to my next destination. I repeated this process for most of the actors that played parts on Star Trek Voyager and even Star Trek TNG. At the end of the day, I completed ten assimilations. The following week, prior to the event, only two invitees informed me that they could not make it to the meeting, and so I re-invited them instead to the online webcast that would be performed concurrently with the event. At the event, all eight who were able to go were at the pickup location, at which I promptly arrived in a standard shuttle to bring them to Voyager. Even though they had access to general information about it, most were still astonished by the sight as we passed through the cloak. Of course, I provided a scenic fly-around of the ship, and then landed in cargo bay two.

"One thing I don't quite understand here, Anthony. How exactly did you make this appear here so convincingly? I don't think even the most advanced of today's holographic displays can even produce images of this quality. How much money did you spend in the shuttlecraft simulator?" asked "The Doctor". "Well, first off, it's not holograms, although all people you will see onboard are holographic, the actual ship is not. Neither is the technology represented herein. I would have thought that since you were actually assimilated you would have realized the truth of what I was trying to tell you. Anyway, Computer: Permission to come aboard?" I replied. "Permission confirmed. Warning: Decks four through eight do not have life support due to structural integrity loss at those locations. All other systems are performing at maximum. You may proceed." replied the computer. "Wow, you went all out on this, didn't you?" commented "Janeway". "Indeed, let us begin this trip with a small tour, starting with engineering. Those who would like to participate, just follow. You are all granted free access to all ships' functions, excluding navigation control. That will be for later." I said as I distributed comm. badges. About half followed me into engineering and I began to explain various aspects of it. "Although there really isn't much to explain as you pretty much know much about it. The main difference of this part of the ship than the one on TV is that the warp core isn't for generating warp energy at the moment, but it is in fact using a self-sustaining method for generating all the energy this currently requires. About 3/4ths impulse, for those who really want to know, is the current maximum speed for the ship, although you can really feel how inadequate the current inertia dampeners are at this stage of development. Feel free to explore the consoles along the way. Next stop is the holodeck" I lectured and proceeded to the holodeck, where I loaded a sample program. "This is… illogical. How do you posses this technology?" asked "Tuvok". "Research, sir, lots of computer time. In fact, why don't you ask the computer? Computer how much time total was spent on the development of the holodecks?" I replied. "Sixteen days, seven hours, twelve minutes and 44 seconds were spent on researching and implementing holodeck technology by your interaction. 3.818299e143 processor cycles were spent generating testing holodeck programs and various other automatically-generated holograms. 14 hours were spent…" "Computer stop command." "Affirmative." "Answer your question?" I asked. "Indeed." He replied. This continued until we reached the bridge. "All personnel aboard this ship: please report to the bridge or the mess hall for a demonstration of Voyager's capabilities. Now I would like to remind you that this is not an exact model of the one on TV, but you get the point." I broadcast to the ship. While I waited for everyone to get situated, I plotted a course that would take us to various planets in our solar system. At the end of the course, I set a small target and shot it down using the laser weapons. "Now you all notice that those were not phasers, and that I did not use transporters to bring you all here. Those are still in researching, and are still probably a long way off. But I hope you had a well time on this trip. You are always welcome back for a visit; just request a shuttle to come and get you through the internet (an e-mail is being sent to show you how) and one will arrive to receive you. Let us all head back now. Thank you for your time and cooperation, I hope to see you all again soon." I said and gestured them back to the shuttle they came in. "What about you? Aren't you coming?" asked "Seven of Nine". "No, I have some work to do with the EMH and sickbay equipment, not to mention that sensors still aren't accurate. Don't worry about me; I have another shuttle to take me back when I'm done." I replied. It was a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how it happened; only that it changed me. The computer reports that my DNA executed self-modifying instructions that were not recoverable, but that means what to me? I am now a completely different creature than I was yesterday! Although the changes were really radical, I am relieved that my Borg technology adapted to the biological differences and adjusted my implants. What am I going to do now? I doubt that nobody will ignore a blue centaur-like alien with stalk-eyes, no mouth, a blade-tipped tail and a slotted nose! Realizing that I couldn't just hide out at home, I decided to go to school anyway, changed or not. Driving would have been very difficult, so instead of trying to drive myself, I just asked the computer to do it, while I (more or less) sat in the back seat. As one might expect, my appearance was not ignored. Nearly every class started with chaos when I entered, although it was quickly quieted when I spoke to the resident teacher (and a few slightly illegal subconscious commands). My first instinct was to inform the principal, but I convinced myself that it was best to keep exposure to a minimum. Anyway, it was only temporary until I recovered my original DNA. After school, I walked to my car, only to find some idiot had stabbed all four tires! The computer reported that it would take about 3 hours for the nanoprobes to repair, so I started walking home. Luckily I lived only a few miles away. Taking the back routes, I thought I would not so easily be detected, but fate decided it was not to be. "Stop as you stand, Andalite!" shouted an adult male voice. Turning around, I saw it to be our Assistant Principle, Mr. Chapman. What do you want, sir? I asked. "We want to infest you. Come willingly or I will shoot." He replied. Then I noticed the small ray gun he had in his hand. Your fake ray gun does not frighten me, Mr. Chapman. The human race isn't advanced enough to produce portable energy weapons. Leave me alone! I demanded. "Very well, you leave me no choice." He muttered, and shot me. Shot?! I guess I was wrong in some way. Anyhow, apparently the shot was not enough to knock me out, and my multiphasic adaptive shielding quickly adapted to block the weapon's energy. Looking a little more than shocked, Chapman adjusted his weapon and fired again, this time to no effect. Your actions speak louder than your words. Get away before I am forced to harm you. I said. Looking a lot more frightened, he quickly went away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Error: Content Damaged.

Chapter events:

After continuing on the journey home from school after getting shot at by chapman, i am met by a talking hawk and eventually the rest of the Animorphs.

After questioning and joining the team, I take them to Voyager


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…A few minutes later…

"Jeez, I feel like I've been put into a TV show!" said Marco. Well, I tried to emulate all aspects as possible. You can look on the computer for details. Everything works except warp drive, phasers (only lasers at the moment), and transporters. I replied. You have done an impressive job, considering your technological disadvantage. Commented Ax. I was only a little surprised at his appearance, but I was more intrigued about my position. In an effort to assist the information flow, I will ask all of you to be assimilated into the collective. Now, that does not mean that you will lose your mind, or freedom, none of that. All it does is allow you and me to communicate much quicker and with less confusion than you can have with normal speech. As of now, I have seventy-two subscribers connected to the collective, and none have decided to leave. Keep in mind that this is the first question asked, so nobody is forced to join. More information is available via computer. I just want to know what you know about me, about the Andalites and Yeerks. I said. Jake considered this for a full minute. "All right. I'll try first." He said. This time I didn't do a full-on TV Assimilation and just let the nanoprobes do their work. Within three minutes it was done. Keep in mind the process is completely reversible, so don't feel compelled to keep it. I droned. "I don't think I will want to do that." He replied. Soon, I saw his presence on the subconscious net. JakeBear06? I asked incredulously. "Whoa! That fast?" he asked incredulously. It gets even better, just keep going through the tutorials. I replied as I accessed what was already made available on the net. "Hey, who's Tsaukpaetra? I am having a notification saying he's trying to access my memories!" Jake exclaimed. Yeah, that's me. Don't worry; I'm not looking for embarrassing moments, yada yada, just the current situation. You can trust me. I explained. "Okay, just don't screw my brain, I still don't know what half of this stuff does!" he gestured in the air (indicating the HUD you see during tutorials) and eventually pointed at something in the air and I got access. Anybody else wanna go? I asked. "Well, I don't know about the 'open book memory' thing, but it sounds cool right now." Replied Cassie. It sounds too much like the Yeerks for me to sign up right now. Maybe later Ax said. "This is really great guys! I'm even on the internet right now!" Jake burst out, "You should really try this!" Eventually, everybody connected, and I had the truth. So, you are the only ones fighting the Yeerks? I asked. "Yup, and doing kinda good for now." Said Tobias. When can I be processed with the Escafil device? I asked Jake. "I don't know, we had a situation with-" David, I know. "Yeah, and I'm still a little biased about new members." Jake said. I understand. It's just that people will start to notice my appearance, and I don't think that will favor you guys, now that I know about you. Besides, if you were in school today, you would have seen the craziness just because I looked different. I wasn't even doing anything wrong! I explained. "I think he's proven himself here. He can be a very valuable asset to our group, maybe even like Erek." Pushed Rachael. Erek? Android belonging to the Chee race, which was created by the Pemalites. I think so. I replied. "You are fast! How long have you been in the collective?" asked Cassie. Long enough. "We can do this now. I have a feeling that the sooner you stop looking Andalite, the quicker you can keep the Yeerks off your trail. After all, they already saw you in your neighborhood; they will keep searching for you. Let's go back quickly because it's getting late." Jake decided. All right, hope you liked the ship. We're going back down. I broadcast as I mentally entered commands into the computer, detailing technology upgrades from what Ax knew: Communications, navigation, sensor, propulsion, computers, and many more things for my ship to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, now that I have morphing power, I need my original DNA to morph into… I affirmed after I touched the cube. Typing commands into the holographic keyboard I had managed to conjure up, I found that the computer was about 93 done rebuilding my DNA, the morphing technology was upgraded to allow up to six hours in morph (with a new add-on which simplified the morphing process and even allowed morphing from one morph to another (by demorphing and remorphing at the same time), although the energy cost to do so is horrendous!) and a zero-space engine had been installed and upgraded on Voyager with estimated speeds tripling that of Ax's original specifications. I was back at home, developing though-speech recognition and avoiding contact with my mother. I think she would freak out based on her subconscious results, so I didn't come to dinner, saying I had tons of homework. After implementing anti-Yeerk control protocols, I tried simulating an infestation. Basically, all that the protocol does is disconnect brain control when anomalous actions occur, and other triggers the second part of the protocol, which emulates your brain as it were before the infestation, allowing "you" to remain in control even if your physical brain were compromised. The test showed a 92 detection rate, but the emulation was still a bit buggy if you didn't turn on automatic memory backups. I believed I was ready for my first confrontation, so I e-mailed the rest of the Animorphs of my intentions and left my house at about 2 o'clock at night with objections at my heels.

Getting into the pool was actually very easy. Using the knowledge that an entrance was at the McDonalds, I went and ordered a happy meal with extra happy. The cashier let me into the walk-in freezer and I went through the entrance. The Gleet Biofilter technology appeared helpful with DNA detection, so I went ahead and assimilated it. I don't believe you need a description of the pool, but I would like you to know that my presence was not undetected for long. Apparently you are expected to stay and do one thing? In any case, I was found out and seized by two Hork Bajir. "Identify yourself!" barked a controller (who seemed to be in charge). "I am Tsaukpaetra0001 of the Unimatrix pool." I replied smoothly. "I do not recognize you. You want to try lying to me again, Andalite?" he growled. "Well, no, since it does not matter what I say." I replied. "Infest him, and make sure he stays here under my name. The Visser will be very pleased with my find." He commanded. "I get to meet Visser 3 personally?" I asked. "NO, you will get to watch yourself meeting Visser 3 as a controller!" he enthused as the two Hork Bajir began tugging me to the pool. I didn't really want to test out the anti-Yeerk protocol, but it seemed I had no choice. I desperately hoped it actually worked. Being infected wasn't all that bad, but knowing that once the protocol activated I would have two brains seemed concerning. After all, I hadn't planned on activating it; it was still just a beta! Apparently it worked though because I still had full control over my body (and not to mention the computer). I could 'hear' the Yeerk's rage as it realized it didn't have control. Too bad. You are the one who volunteered here. I said to it. To the Visser I said, "Now what? Your infestation failed and your efforts are wasted." Seething with rage, he shouted, WASTED! You have no idea what you have got yourself into! Incapacitate him NOW! To his troops. Seeing as I could no longer keep up my guise as a human, I demorphed into Andalite as my attackers aimed their weapons at me. Didn't Chapman tell you? Your weapons are useless against me. I calmly informed the Visser as the opened fire. Soon, they got the idea that I wasn't dying so they came at me. Foolish I said. Using my Borg technology, I quickly and expertly defended myself against fifteen Hork Bajir and three Taxons, who ended up getting squished due to carelessness. Soon, all of them were either too tired to fight or were unconscious from my attacks. Picking up one of the Dracon beam weapons, I pointed it at the Visser. Care to repeat your mistakes, Visser? I asked. Just then, I had one of those amazing experiences that stop your functioning; I crashed.

Apparently the anti-Yeerk protocol had accidently overwritten some system memory that made the system become unstable, and so I awoke (after a warm reboot) in a cell with other people. I found the protocol did not activate and realized that the Yeerk must have left me once I passed out. Clearly, the Yeerks thought I was still useful somehow. After I ran a full system check, I realized that I had been cut open and (probably) analyzed. Strangely enough, though, nothing else seemed wrong. There was a reason for this, and it was very simple: The Yeerks just couldn't understand Borg technology! My elation soon ended, though, when I realized that I was still at the pool, in a cell, with other people. Excuse me, sir, but are you currently infested with a Yeerk? I asked. "No I am not! But I won't be free for long. They only need a short amount of time to feed before returning to the host. Shouldn't you know that?" replied an old man. No. in fact, their attempt to infest me failed. You didn't see what happened? I asked incredulously. "I wasn't involved. How did you prevent infestation?" he asked. My Borg technology was able to circumvent the Yeerk's method of body control by using a cached copy of the brain. But it failed, and so now I am here. I replied. Checking the status of the auto-fix, the computer informed me that the memory leak would not occur again, so I began to program a new mode of assimilation for the nanoprobes that would only enable a few select subconscious net functions and the anti-Yeerk protocol (and of course, its' dependencies). When I finished, I assimilated the man and the rest of the people in the cage with the new nanoprobe settings. Although I knew it would not be enough to stop the Yeerks completely, I felt it was a good head-start for my first mission. Now, who here knows how to jailbreak? I asked no one. My question was soon answered as a Hork Bajir approached my cage. He looked at me disdainfully, but I didn't care. I was busy analyzing the archaic key set he used to open the cage in order to replicate the key for the cage I was in. He wasn't coming for me, but I was still ready for a fight. I guess they had learned the first time that they couldn't outright attack me, but why were they keeping me in a cage? "Incoming message from JakeBear06: 'Hey, Anthony, we're coming to get you out of there, just hang on!'", reported my computer. Computer, send reply: No, I'm holed up in here, don't come, I believe that's what they wanted. I can take care of myself. I commanded the computer. I waited as the key finished materializing in my hand. Sure enough, I was going to be used as bait, for I saw obvious signs of what they planned to do with me: Since I hadn't shown much care for escaping they were casually throwing a platform together in an empty area of the cavern, out in the open, with places to tie things down. Can they be any more obstinate? I asked myself as I exited the cage. Realizing that I was too noticeable as an Andalite, I morphed human and walked over to what seemed to be the command center. "Halt! You do not have clearance to enter this area!" said a man as I tried to get through the door. "Too bad the Visser doesn't think so," I said as I knocked the guard unconscious. After him, though, I had no resistance. Apparently nobody had seen nor cared that there was no longer a guard at the door. At the first sound of activity in the building I began to infiltrate their main computer system and instructed the nanoprobes to assimilate all technology and report back to voyager for any possible upgrades. After all, the information I received from Ax was only theories, not actual implementations. With that done, I left the building only to find myself surrounded by guards at the door. "Hello. Is there a problem?" I asked innocently. "Yeah, you escaped," replied one of the human controllers, "And that is a BIG problem. So please come willingly to our trap. Or else…" he intoned. "Gee, you guys must not have gotten the memo: you can't keep ME here! But you may try your hardest." I replied and entered battle mode. "Holy S!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. I walked out of the pool six minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

() Warning! System damage exceeds current self-regeneration capacity! Please return to a regeneration alcove immediately to prevent permanent damage. Hull integrity 40 () whined my internal computer. It sure is annoying that I haven't programmed a "shut up" feature. I was currently en route to my house and the fact that I was split open down the middle didn't help things. () Why did they cut me open? () I wondered, () what did they hope to find? () Unfortunately, at this point in time it was very cold (the low of tonight was supposed to be 34 degrees. It was 20 below), there was a slight breeze, and to top it off, I had used most of my energy reserves fighting the Yeerks. This meant that I was not able to pull energy from my surroundings, or use that energy to regenerate myself. Irony itself struck once more before I got home, as the rest of the Animorphs must have figured out how to chat with other Borg members. The transcript is as follows:

JakeBear06(unsetonlineUser) wants to chat. He has joined a private room automatically hosted internally. Do you want to join?

JakeBear06(unsetonlineUser): is it on?

Tsaukpaetra(BorgAdministrator) accepted the chat.

JakeBear06(unsetonlineUser): Cool. Just wait for the others.

Cassandra(unsetonlineUser), Zena(unsetonlineUser) Geexanonymous(unsetonlineUser), HawkBoy(unsetonlineUser), and Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth(unsetonlineUser) have joined the chat. Subtitle declaration disabled for readability.

JakeBear06: What do you think you were doing?

Cassandra: We were so worried!

Zena: How could you jeopardize our security so quickly?

Geexanonymous: I thought you were smarter than the!

Tsaukpaetra: Okay! Okay! You must really have the hang of this! Look, I just wanted to do some reconnaissance and see what the Yeerks were capable of! I mean, sure you guys told me the basics, but now I know fully and exactly what they are capable of, as well as what they are doing, what they are saying, almost everything they have in their computers is now tied into the Borg subconscious net, available live right now!

HawkBoy: Wait! What? Gimme a sec to figure out whatever you just said.

Tsaukpaetra: sorry, I just got up in the moment. I guess I didn't tell you about the subconscious net! It's just a part of the Borg system. Everything that has been made publicly available by anyone (and this includes all sorts of knowledge such as books) is accessible at any time from anywhere. It's more complicated, but that's an idea.

Geexanonymous: Wow.

JakeBear06: well, you must not have been caught or you wouldn't be talking to us now.

Tsaukpaetra: … well… that's not exactly the case…

JakeBear06: What do you mean by that?

Tsaukpaetra: well, I did get caught…

Cassandra, Zena, Geexanonymous, HawkBoy, and Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth (at nearly the same time and wording): What?!

Tsaukpaetra: But they didn't do anything!

Hawkboy: how do we know?

Zena: Yeah! For all you must have gained, what about them finding out about us?

Tsaukpaetra: Relax for a minute! I'm fine! I ran a full system diagnostic and intrusion check and they have no devices or anything that could possibly gain information on me. In fact, the only thing they were able to do is cut me open and gawk! Besides, don't you think I would know if they knew? The Visser would have organized an immediate search and seizure if he had ANYTHING at all to go off of.

JakeBear06: so, we're still safe?

Tsaukpaetra: Yes, and much better off for the wear (except for me, I need to regenerate). I'm uploading a fixed version of the Anti-Yeerk protocol to all Borg members as a mandatory update, although nobody will know what for.

Cassandra: Well, as long as it's okay for me to sleep tonight, I need to go to bed.

Geexanonymous: I think that applies to all of us.

JakeBear06: Agreed. Okay, meeting adjourned have a good night everyone.

HawkBoy has signed out.

Cassandra has signed out.

Zena has signed out.

Geexanonymous has signed out.

JakeBear06: hey, Anthony?

Tsaukpaetra: Yes?

JakeBear06: That was pretty impressive today. Just don't every think of doing something like that again, ok?

Tsaukpaetra: I cannot guarantee that, but I'll keep you in on the loop.

JakeBear06 has signed out.

Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth: just what did happen at the pool tonight?

Tsaukpaetra: Ax?! I didn't even know you were still here!

Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth: Indeed.

Tsaukpaetra: You can get my security video from me, just search for Yeerk escapade on the subconscious net.

Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth: about that… when we allowed access of our memories to you, did that get sent to the subconscious net as well?

Tsaukpaetra: Rest assured, as long as you don't want something you know to be published to the net, it won't. You will get an information note when something gets posted of yours, and that only happens when you post it. I don't have a copyright system in place because sharing thoughts and memories is too complicated for that silliness.

Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth: ok. Goodnight Tsaukpaetra.

Tsaukpaetra: Goodnight.

Isthill.AximilliEsgarrouth has signed out.

Tsaukpaetra has closed the chat room.

I got home at 2:00a and, despite my precautions and safeguards, my parents also had a word with me. They were especially upset about all of the blood that was on my (morphing to human didn't make it go away, and luckily it coagulated (dried up) almost the same as human blood), but after an hour I finally convinced them that it was very late and that I would be fine.

"You just got home five hours ago and you're going back up to your spaceship?! Just because it's not a school day doesn't mean you don't have chores young man!" exclaimed my dad. () Look, I don't see why you won't let me just use the holograms! It just as efficient, safe, and time consuming; only I won't be doing it. Besides, they're based on my intelligence so you know they will do it right! () I replied. "It's not that we don't trust your programs, it's that you need to take up some responsibility, and, seeing as you don't see fit to get a job, it's quite hard to find things that may help you on this." () From my point of view, I don't need more responsibility, dad, I just need to use what responsibility I already have! You know I was out last night and that I got seriously injured, so much that I would have died without medical assistance on the spot. Instead, I survived and even got all the way back home, and yet hear I stand. What do you expect me to do? People die every minute because of things that are easily prevented by my Borg system. Not to mention that the world economy would probably collapse as we know it because of the system, but more good should come of it than bad.() "Still, just because you're really good at that stuff doesn't mean you should do it 24/7!" ()Okay, I'll oversee the holograms myself.() "You know that's not what I mean! Gagh! Just get it done!" finished my dad

After the chores were finished, it was up into voyager for work. () Voyager: what is that status of all priority tasks created since last week? () I asked. "Short summary of tasks completed: Zero Space engine installed with upgrades. Scanning technology has been installed and enhanced to an accuracy of 22 atom spread width from ½ light-years distance. Fuel conservation methods have been upgraded and updated. Dracon Beam weapons as well as their derived weapons have been added to the armory. All Borg cloaking systems are in order for upgrade. Anti-Yeerk protocol has been installed and enabled on all Borg members. 423 new species have been added to the Borg species recognition protocols. DNA resequencing is completed for Tsaukpaetra. Total Yeerk infiltration project has completed phase two. Tasks not completed: Communications update pending successful zero-space flight test. Compatible data compression schemes are being adapted for zero-space transmission pending zero-space flight test. Zero-space flight test pending your orders." Replied the computer. ()Hmm... Well, it looks like I have a big event planned for today. Voyager back up all data hosted on you to server six and disconnect from the subconscious net. Also prepare for the zero-space flight test.() "Confirmed command. Please wait while executing…All systems report test mode enabled. Disengaging orbit. Please enter a course to test." Droned the computer. After I entered in a possible safe route (using information given by the Yeerks) the computer continued: "Course laid in. moving to the first waypoint via impulse…. decloaking for test. Preparing for zero-space flight. Initiating 1 light-year jump to estimated coordinates of voyager six probe……. Zero-space entry successful and all systems are functioning normally…." ()Voyager, quit the chit-chat and get it done, just tell me if something is wrong.() "Confirmed command. Location confirmed, voyager six probe is 413.2 feet from calculated position. ……. Warning: an unidentified space craft is within scanning distance. Scanner test auto-initiated. If you want to hear results of the scan, please say, 'tell me what's in that spacecraft' now. Spacecraft has been identified as Skrit-Na freighter. Stage three of the zero-space flight test begins. Enabling cloak. Jumping… Cloak has been maintained for the duration of the trip. Conclude tests?" Gosh the computer can be annoying! ()Sure, go find us something to shoot at() I instructed. "Command confirmed. Selecting target: Asteroid. Composition nickel and hydrogen, mass is 12,299 kg…" ()Stop the chit-chat! Just hit it already!() I fumed. Moments later four different beams shot out of voyager on four different targets, all of which immediately exploded. ()Voyager, what was the last power setting for those weapons?() I asked. "A default setting of 10 has been applied to all active weapons for safety reasons." It replied. ()No kidding.() "Alert! A Yeerk spacecraft has been attracted to our position! Engaging cloak." Informed the computer. ()What? Hmm. They must have seen the weapons fire and come to investigate. Good for testing anyway! Voyager Hold our position at all stop. Let's see if our cloaking works.()

After waiting about 22 minutes for the guy to get here, my thought were confirmed. Apparently he could detect that there was weapons fire here, but not the location it came from. I instructed voyager to send a few random shots to attract his position, thinking maybe the person was smart enough to triangulate from them. It was not to be. "Communications update has been completed. Now receiving link from the Yeerk spacecraft." Enthused the computer. ()good. Open a channel to it.() "Confirmed. Ready." ()This is Tsaukpaetra. I demand to know what you are doing here.() I said. "I'm… not going to tell you my name idiot and instead I demand to know your location so I can destroy you!" answered a human voice. ()What a pity. Must be getting bored out here if you're investigating a lights show. Voyager, disengage the cloak.() I waited as the command too effect. "Holy!!!" exclaimed the pilot. He had good reason to be astonished as my ship was about 14x bigger than his. Despite this he quickly came right up and started blasting away. ()You know that you aren't doing anything, right?() I asked over the link. "I'd do plenty well if I could get past this weird shield thing! Come to think of it, it looks an awful lot like those shown in my hosts' favorite television series! (gasp) NO you idiot! There's NO SUCH THING AS BORG! You should know that after patrolling space with me! Idiot!" he sizzled. ()I hate to burst your bubble Yeerk, however…() I started saying as I morphed human. A second later (after applying a few voice effects) I continued, "We are the Borg. Your technological and biological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile. Prepared to be boarded." "No! It's just some kind of ruse! Keep firing!" he ordered (apparently to the rest of his crew, which must not have been many. "Your persistence will achieve you nothing." I informed him. ()voyager dispatch the captains' yacht with three holos opened with the s-t-Borg program to dock with the Yeerk ship.() I commanded. Moments later I saw the little thing careen out to the Yeerk ship and forcibly dock with it. I watched on remote view as the holos entered the ship. It was entertaining watching the poor Yeerks try to fight. Apparently they still didn't understand that their weapons had no effect on us! "Ahh! Please! Don't assimilate us! We surrender!" cried the captain. At this I had to chuckle. "Your pleas fall on deaf ears, captain." I said. ()Voyager: assimilate all members of the Yeerk ship and join them into a permanent mind-link private collective, administrated by me and administered in style two.() That was so I could keep up the belief that I was really a star-trek Borg. It probably wouldn't last long though, seeing as he would have little other proof, but a mind link is pretty convincing… with that thought, I disable his ship using the estimated maximum power settings (about 2.1!!!) and left. (No, I didn't forget to get the captains yacht, it had undocked as soon as the holos had done their job J)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With a sigh I set Voyager to analyze the test data, exit test mode and return to Earth (still cloaked). Upon reconnecting with the Collective I found several new e-mails wanting my attention. The first was from my father, who said that despite my holograms doing an exceptional job cleaning up I was still grounded for skirting my duties. The second was from Jake, who was worried if I was still alive (or not), but the third was what woke me up. It read:

From: [TheYeerkEmpire

Subject: You will submit!

Message: As you will soon find out, we have found and captured your little family. You will willingly submit yourself to Yeerk infestation if you have any desire to see them again. Be at the pool within three hours of reading this.

I could not believe it! When did this happen? "Message was sent 45 minutes ago." Droned my computer. Shutup! I replied. I knew that I had only two hours to get to the Pool, but I have no intention of simply giving myself up. However, I did not know if the Yeerks knew about my involvement with the Animorphs yet so I decided against bringing them. If only I had been able to make the Transporters from Star Trek!

I regret that my parents didn't want to be assimilated, for it would be that much easier to contact them and get an inside scoop on what's going on, but they just didn't understand what it's like and I had to respect their decision. I approached the McDonalds entrance and the cashier actually cringed when I said the password, but she let me through. Unfortunately I also heard the door lock behind me after I passed. It seems they actually want to keep me... I wondered to myself.

Well, well. It looks like our newest source of disruption has returned! cackled Visser Three.

But only for my parents you idiot! Now where are they? I demanded, trying to look angry.

Wouldn't you like to know? sneered the Visser, You are such a fool to believe I would trade hosts! 

No, I didn't believe you would do it, I merely hoped you had a heart at all! I yelled, moving to attack.

And I hoped you would come willingly. sighed the Visser before bringing his own blade up to defend.

Your attempt to infest me will fail again. You cannot hope to win against a Borg. I replied, deftly trading blows.

Momentarily the Visser backed off. I think he decided to call his soldiers to action because half of the pool suddenly began paying attention to us.

This will be fun, I chuckled to myself as more than two hundred Dracon-based weapons were aimed at me. Hey Visser! You might want to start running! I laughed as they opened fire. Of course the only thing that happened was my shields absorbing the beam energy, but grunts just can't learn. Using the extra energy I gained from the Dracon beams, I directed a laser of my own towards the Visser, stun setting. By this time, however, he had morphed into something with many dragon-shaped heads (about five) and a snake-like "foot". When the beam hit one of the heads it gave out an interesting "Squick!" and shot a fireball at me.

You will pay for that! shouted the Visser as he shot more fireballs at me.

How much money would you like? I joked as the soldiers finally got the guts to attack with their blades, fists, and teeth. This is quite sad, really. You're the fool Visser. I told him. I simply rendered nearly all of the attack force unconscious; I didn't really want this to be a bloodbath after all.

I will not lose to a freak like you! he shouted before demorphing (after realizing fireballs weren't damaging me at all, fire being something I had adapted to a long time ago.) In a last-ditch effort he whirled his blade at me. I held up my hand and used some rather fancy (and complicated!) force-fields to stop his blade inches from my face and held it there matrix-style.

Visser? Endgame. I said simply as I used the force fields to crack and splinter away his tail blade until it would need major surgery if he wanted to use it again. Now, where are my parents? I asked (in the most civilized and polite voice, really). The Visser just cursed. Well, normally I would hesitate using a memory probe on a sentient creature, but I believe you forfeited that right long ago. I said as I extended my hand towards the Visser's head, still holding his crippled blade. After a few minutes of invasive access to his brain, I found that they were in a custom cage in his resting quarters.

Well, I guess this is goodbye. See ya next time Visser! I said jovially as I forced him to replace my parents in the cage. That's when I realized my mistake.

"Wait, who are you?" asked my Dad. Shoot! I still hadn't shown my new Andalite self to them! What to do...

I'm... I began.

"Son? Is that really you? What happened to you?" exclaimed my father. Clearly he was smarter than I thought.

Well, long story short, I changed. Let's get out of this place, okay? I replied, hugging them both.

"I can't believe you're an alien!" wondered my mom.

Okay, let's walk and talk, shall we? I said as I guided them to the exit, First, I was not always like this. Until two days ago I was still human, or at least Human-Borg. Then, for some reason or another, my DNA was drastically (and I mean Drastically) altered to match what I later found out was an Andalite pattern. This all happened overnight and luckily I was able to pass off at school with minimal, well mostly minimal conflict. Then some future friends found and helped me. I explained.

"Wait, so what about the blood all over you last night?" worried my mom.

Well, that really was my blood, and it was from my first visit to this... bad place. The Yeerks had captured me after I had foolishly rushed in and, um, crashed and tried to... perform an autopsy on me. 

"What!? You died?" screeched my dad.

Hold on a sec! No I didn't die; they were trying to get a better look at my Borg technology apparently. Anyway, I still escaped half split open and managed to get back home as you can see. Well, we're here, and since it's a school night in theory I should get some rest. I finished as we reached our front door.

"One last thing before that, son. How did you manage to trick us into believing you were still human? Even if you were using your... holograms you can't tell me you fooled us for two days like that, right?" he asked.

No. I sighed, I was actually a human all of those times you saw me. 

"Wait a minute! I thought you said-" mom began.

I'm not finished. With Andalite technology given by my friends, one of which is an Andalite himself, I have the power to change physically into any living creature I can touch, or at least get the DNA of. With this technology I was morphed, as it is called, into my human self, the DNA I recovered after my transformation. So I was actually in human morph when you saw me. Good night! I yawned. Well, pantomimed a yawn, as it is difficult to do so without a mouth.

"Sleep well, son." replied my dad.

"I still can't get over you looking like that, but at least you aren't an ugly alien." commented my mom.

Thanks, I guess. I replied, smiling.

"Good night." finished my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

In which I assimilate the yeerk populace on earth

After school the next day I decided to check up on the Yeerks I had assimilated in spy-mode. Their adaptation was going extremely well, for none had detected that they were assimilated and diagnostic reports indicated that they would still be completely functional when fully assimilated, with the cons being they would need to regenerate with their hosts every day (I still haven't completely solved that issue with smaller creatures), and the pros being full assimilation capabilities as well as enhanced host control, and even sight with standard sound!

Why must I work so hard for things nobody appreciates? Despite this good news I still need to program the anti-violence setting for them and implement new mental security layers for their eventual inclusion into the Borg network. After all, I didn't want a race of beings that was based around the control of others loose in the ultimate mind link.

Be that as it may, my infiltration into the Yeerk computer systems has yielded some interesting information. Perhaps it was simply because I didn't inquire about it or didn't feel it to be something necessary to know, but I found out the beginning of the Yeerks. Undoubtedly their... portrayal of the events would be filtered and dramatized accordingly, but the basic truth was that all Yeerk technology was based from the Andalites, and this information may, eventually prove useful.

Computer: Activate Assimilation protocol Yeerk-One. I commanded Voyager.

"Protocol has been loaded, however additional parameters are necessary to activate this protocol." replied the computer.

Set parameter Source-Firmware to System-Yeerk-Beta Version 1. Set parameter Destination-Target to Earth. 

"Source-Firmware and Destination-Target have been set. A total of 43,192 Target-units are available for this transfer."

Good. Select all available units and activate the protocol. 

"Assimilation protocol Yeerk-One has been activated. Uploading... Complete. Now running unattended-installation procedures. Notice: the currently active protocol has created a new Isolated Subconscious network named "Yeerk Empire". Attaching 43,192 units to "Yeerk Empire", please wait... Complete. The Assimilation protocol Yeerk-One has terminated successfully. Notice: An unexpected mass-assimilation seems to have occurred on a recently created subnet. Would you like to run a conference to activate the affected units?"

Yes. 

"Conference has begun. You are the host. For a list of topics to cover after a mass-assimilation please see the speaker-notes pane. Now connecting new units to the conference. Note: 43,192 participating units do not have Audible Speech Recognition installed and will be unable to understand audible language outside their own."

Ok. Well, I began (speaking to the conference), "As you all may be aware something major is happening right now. I will allow time for questions later, but right now I need to tell you a few Very important things: As of this moment, you are all Borg. Your life, as it has been, is... Over. Your cultural and technological distinctiveness has been added to our own. Resistance is Futile. Your current host is to be instructed to release you into the nearest Yeerk pool at the end of this conference, failure to comply will result in an automatic ejection wherever you happen to be, which is why it would be much safer to be in the pool before this would happen. Every Yeerk attending this conference now has the Borg system and is interconnected to every other Yeerk within that system. As soon as your bodies have gathered enough energy from the Kandrona your system will notify you that it can build a holographic projection system that will allow you to gain another form, just like infesting a host. Of course, this is only a public Beta, so there will only be a ten-minute demo of a human until further models are assimilated. At this time I would like to make you aware that any malicious act against the system or other users of this system will result in Severe penalties. We will not tolerate those who seek to harm us. This is your only warning. Any further attempts to circumvent or otherwise nullify the system (Ahem, senut 293 of the Delp Jul pool and Uhja 887 of the Jih Jon pool) will result in the first penalty. Thank you for listening. I will now open the floor for questions. Your interface will tell you how to ask. as finished, turning on questionnaire mode.

"Automatic Filter for Irrelevant Questions is on. Question from unit 73 has been posted: You can't possibly expect us to just abandon our hosts. How would we be able to operate if all of us are in the pool?"

A very good question. The system has determined those ships and facilities which need manual operation and has already notified those who will keep them operating of an exception made to them to stay in their hosts until further notice. Next? 

"Question from unit 8,221: Holograms can touch other things, nor can they be touched, nor can they possibly be able to see. How can you claim us to be able to 'take another form' with projections of light?"

It is very technical, but holograms Borg units can generate can in fact emulate physical objects, such as hands, eyes, or mouths to near molecular accuracy, depending on how much energy you're putting into it. Any hologram set to project above level six can have the option of so-called 'Physical Interaction', which enables this effect. Next? 

"Question from unit 123: What about our Hierarchy? Am I still Visser 78?"

Your chain of command is unaffected since you are in a separate subconscious net, however, if you decide to move into the Main subconscious net you will be assigned a new title. As far as you are concerned, your subordinates can either continue to follow your leadership or transfer somewhere else (an option I don't think was available until no). Next? 

"Question from unit 3: This is outrageous! You cannot hope to stop our conquest of the Galaxy! You can't prevent us from using your Holographic technology against us and we will prevail!"

Computer, how did that get through? That's not even a question! I asked.

"This question was posted by high-ranked unit with the 'Urgent' flag set."

(sigh) The same program that will govern your access on the subconscious net will prevent any malicious activity using any Borg technology. The only person that has succeeded in overriding the governing program did so by constructing a Level 3 Type 2 6,152-step Rube-Goldberg machine, which only succeeded in shutting a door on a non-Borg's foot after twenty minutes of activity. This issue has been fixed however and attempting to repeat this will result in suspension. 

"Anthony, your regeneration cycle is due in ten minutes." announced the computer.

Oh great- 

"Warning: Question buffer has been overrun with duplicate or near-duplicate entries: What regeneration?" cried the computer.

Relax. You do not need regeneration until your implants have been fully upgraded. If you need any more assistance with the Borg system, please consult Help by stating "Computer: Help" and speaking with the help representative. Thank you all for attending this conference. Please be careful when exiting the conference as you will be left in the same state as you were before you entered. Good bye. I finished.

Computer, end the conference. 

Now that I had the Biological part of the Yeerk Empire on Earth I had decided to obtain the Technological side as well. This was not as exciting as the Mass assimilation I performed earlier, but it did take a lot of work to make it happen.

Assimilating all of the things that were automated was rather easy; it was the stupid (or non-upgraded) machine that caused the trouble. Eventually I found a way to cause most of the environmental control units to generate level 0 nanites that would further construct normal assimilation-grade nanoprobes, and everything was hunky-dory.

Unfortunately, a few Yeerks decided to disobey my order to return to the pool (the most resistant as, not surprisingly, Visser Three) and the security protocol was turned on them. As a first offense it only gave them prison for a day (for the experience). Not physical prison! Mental prison!

Anyhow, I decided to make a call to the Andalites to report my victory.


	9. Chapter 9

In which I venture on the Andalite Homeworld

[System Startup: Safe mode

[System is testing for nearby units: found 1512922

[Connecting to internal network... Address is 193.121.145.988.296

[Starting triggered task: "Rebuild unit 'Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707/01111989' with parameters"

[Gathering resources.

[Sufficient resources exist for this task.

[Now commencing...

Unhnnhh I groaned.

Where am I? What am I doing? Why does my mind feel empty?

I am interrupted trying to get up:

Hold it! Don't move you! shouted a voice.

It feels like I have never moved my muscles before, and I need to so, but I comply and try to open my eyes.

Ahh! Bright! I scream.

Ahhhh! responded the voice.

Hello? Is someone there? I come in peace? I ask quietly.

You most certainly do not! A little more to the right and you would have destroyed my home! What are you, anyway? You look like an Andalite now, but what can survive falling out of the sky like that?! 

Um, I don't know. That sounds like something from a fairy tale. Can I get up? I promise to try and not hurt... whoever you are I reply.

sigh well, I guess so. And don't scream! It's very disturbing! 

Moving into a more comfortable position, I try opening my eyes again. I'm sorry. It is just that I feel like I've never used my body before, and my parameters aren't fully set up yet. 

Parameters? What? 

Um... I don't know why I said that. But it feels true enough. My parameters are not fully set up. Yeah. 

That does not make sense, you aren't some computer! 

Am I? My name is Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707.01111989. What kind of name is that? Does your name have numbers? I asked.

.. No, I'm Eliashen-Zorman-Deshpnit. I don't think- wait, you know your name, but not if you are a computer or not? Eliashen asked.

I am able to remember - [Core reference not found. I think I may be a computer. I don't know what I am! I panicked.

Wait, what is 'Core reference not found' mean? Your voice sounded a little dull then. 

[Core Knowledge File pointer reference to memory engram was invalid De, um. Yeah, that's right. I thought I knew what I was going to say, but I didn't really know it! I said smiling.

Do you need help? You're making me uncomfortable. 

No, but I am hungry. I feel like I need something, something most people don't have. It helps keep my system running, but I can go without it. 

We have all sorts of grass to feed on here. What's this about your 'system'? Are you a computer or not? she demanded.

Partly, I think. But not yet, I need to activate my system (yeah). Wait a moment, do I eat grass? I pondered.

Well, since you look like an Andalite to me, why not? 

Ok, I'll try then. I said as I stood all of the way up. Um, I think this sounds incredibly stupid, but how would I go about eating? 

You really don't know? Try walking around for a bit. she rolled her eyes.

As I did so, I felt an urge to do what could only be described as opening my hooves. Doing so I discovered how to eat the stuff on the ground.

This is really cool! I like the green and purple things, but not the brown though. I said.

You really don't know, do you? The brown stuff is called dirt, the green and purple leaves on the ground are called grass. she chuckled.

Grass! Yes, there's the connection! I can eat grass through my hooves. And I can drink too! (frowning) I'm acting like a child aren't I? 

Well, considering your 'system' is not 'activated', and you don't remember anything about simple life, I'd say it would be a valid comparison. she replied.

Man! I feel so stupid! 

Hmm... Perhaps you should try "activating" your system? she suggested.

I would try if I knew how! I can't remember what I would need to do! I said, frustrated.

Well, maybe you need to be activated verbally... hmm. Let's try this: Activate! she commanded.

... Um, I don't think that did anything... 

Um, maybe: Activate Anthony Tsaukpaetra, um, what was your number thing? she asked.

56707.01111989. Actually, my Fully Qualified Unit Identifier is Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707.01111989 Primary Moderator of Borg Unimatrix One Beta Four. I don't think that's how I activate though. I know I can't activate myself, try "Activate Borg Unit" maybe? I suggested.

Ok, Activate Borg Unit! she commanded.

Immediately my eyes locked straight forward and I stood at attention, unable to move.

Hey wha-[Welcome to Manual Activation Client Version 6.0 for Pre-Installed Borg Units! I said cheerfully (automatically, mechanically, and involuntary).

Ok- Eliashen began.

[M.A.C. has detected that this unit has recovered from a serious error. Would you like to attempt re-integration with the last-known-good configuration? Indicate your choice with "yes" or "no": 

help? she asked uncertainly.

[The Manual Activation Client can re-integrate this unit using backed-up information from the last connected Unimatrix, Unimatrix One Beta Four. Choosing Yes to this question will attempt to do this. 

Anthony, should I say yes? 

[That is not a valid response. Unit interaction will be unavailable until Setup is complete. Please indicate Yes or No: 

I guess I'm on my own then... Ok, Yes. she chose.

[Now attempting re-integration. This may take a few moments, please be patient... Connection to the selected Unimatrix was successful. Authenticating download of the most recent memory-backup... Downloading... Warning: This unit's clock is 6.7 Days after this backup was made. Any memories created before this time will be overwritten with the backup if a conflict occurs... Download success! To complete this process, this unit must be restarted in order to replace core system files. Please indicate when this is Ok, or wait five minutes: 

... Wow. Um, Ok? Eliashen said.

Immediately I collapsed and she attempted to catch me.

Oh my gosh! Are you Okay? Talk to me! Oh no! Please, say something! realizing I wasn't breathing, Shoot! I killed him! What will I do? Oh nononononononono- 

[System Start up. Initializing motor controls, please stand by... I started spasming, then stopped, [Motor controls okay. Starting core biological components... my heart started beating and I was breathing again, [Okay. Power-On-Self-Test errors reported: minimal hardware configuration detected. This unit will run with minimal functionality until required components are installed. System reports Ready Status 1, Starting operating system... 

I don't believe it. He is a computer! Eliashen exclaimed.

(Windows vista startup sound, vocalized) Dee Do doh dum... Er, what happened? Why am I on the ground? I asked, (myself now), wait, hold on, I'm thinking... 

Anthony? she asked.

Yes, I'm still me, but I remember everything now. Well, except for why I decided to come here. I need to gather resources to rebuild all of my implants. I said.

Implants? Wait. Now that you have your memory, are you a computer, an Andalite, or what? she asked.

Or what. I'm a cybernetically enhanced Human-turned-Andalite Borg from the Planet Earth of the Sol system in the Milky Way Galaxy. I have an integrated computer, which tells me things, and I am also connected to my Unimatrix on Earth through Zero-Space. 

You're connected to Earth? How far away is that? 

According to my connection's telemetry, about 60,000 light-years away. 

Wow! In Real Time? That's incredible! But you really don't know why you came, huh? she asked.

Nope. My computer informs me that I left for here after encountering an Andalite scout, and that's it. My memory backup was made just before that happened, so I don't know anything about it though. 

Well, there was a ship that came a few days ago carrying a sick Aristh... 

Sick? In what way? I asked, interested.

I don't know much, since they kept it under wraps, but I heard she had gone catatonic during a training mission and was rushed here. 

Hmm. Does that happen often? 

Well, no. In fact, that doesn't happen at all. It doesn't make a lot of sense to send someone in a catatonic state home for that reason alone. 

How strange. Perhaps there may be another reason, but I wouldn't want to put out random guesses. Hey! I exclaimed, I think I found her. Tell me, do you know of any Borg that have come here? (besides myself) 

You're the first one I have heard of. 

Well, I assumed that I was the only one here on the planet, so I didn't prioritize the rebuilding my local network transceivers. They're finished now, and I'm picking up another unit about five miles from here. 

Really? How strange! 

Indeed. I'm beginning to think I came here because of her, if she's the signal I'm receiving. 

Perhaps... 

Do you think you could lead me there? I would like to take the quickest route in that direction. I said, pointing.

Sure! I don't have anything other than homework to do, so let's go! she said cheerfully.

Walking for about an hour (and passing a lot of scoops), we came upon a large enclosed facility.

The signal is coming from here I said.

Well, that would make sense. This is one of the most advanced medical centers in the world. she explained.

Stop! State your business. commanded a stout guard at the front door.

I require access to one of the patients in this build- I began.

We wish to visit a loved one who was admitted into this facility. Eliashen interrupted.

Oh? Who might that be? the guard asked.

Her name is Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge; I believe she was admitted in a catatonic state? 

Suddenly the guard seemed a little pale.

You may enter, but be warned, the doctors have a good watch on their patients: Euthanasia is still a crime. he stated.

And so we went in, navigating the maze of corridors until I thought I found the right room.

Not like I'm claustrophobic, but this place is getting me on the edge. I muttered, I think she's in here. I announced, indicate the room in front of us.

Now, I don't know Andalite etiquette. Can we just walk in or do we need some kind of permission? I asked.

Technically you're not even supposed to be here. said someone matter-of-factly as he strode around the corner.

As someone who may have because the person in this room's condition, I believe I have the right to help in any way possible. I replied.

Who are you? Hot-headed teenager! There is nothing you can do, believe me, we've tried, so get out! he commanded.

Perhaps I'm being unclear. I may be the cause of this person's suffering! I want to help, so I'm going in to do so! 

Ok, calm down, everyone. We're supposed to be civilized, right? If this guy says he wants to help, why not let him try? asked Eliashen.

Fine, the doctor sighed, But don't expect anything. and he opened the door.

Inside Alexia lay motionless on a hospital bed attached to five or so machines, apparently measuring her vitals.

She has been reportedly like this since a recent field trip on a patrol ship near the Yeerk infested planet Earth where the War-Prince was engaged in battle. She was apparently fine and then randomly screamed and subsequently collapsed into the state you see her in now. the doctor read off a status terminal.

Wait, didn't you say you came from Earth? Eliashen asked.

Yes, and that makes me believe I have a Lot to do with this. For some reason, Alexia's system is reporting a permanent installation failure and isn't responding to any remote commands. I'll need to access her directly. 

Access? Remote commands? System! You speak as if Alexia is no more than a computer system! exclaimed the doctor.

Well, currently, yes. Her upper brain functions have been suspended by the system setup to prevent damage from a faulty system. 

Faulty system? What system? he asked. Then comprehension lit up his face, You put all of those nano machines in her, didn't you! What kind of sick person are you? I don't believe this! 

Sir, please calm down. The nanomachines aren't the system I'm talking about, only part of it.- 

If that's only part of the 'System' I will have no part in it! These machines have stopped her brain! What could an entire SYSTEM do to someone? he ranted.

Doctor, you're looking at someone with that entire system now... Eliashen interjected. That stopped him cold.

Huh what now? 

Yes, while I'm still not 100 functional right now, all of my core components are functioning properly, whereas Alexia's is not. Actually, Alexia's core components aren't even installed yet, but that's beside the point. I explained.

You mean to tell me that you have the nanomachines in your body, right now? 

Yes. 

Let's prove it. Step over to the microimager here. If you do indeed have them I'll let you 'access' Alexia, if not I expect you to leave. I said.

Okay by me. I know I have them. I said and walked over to the over-large microscope.

The doctor placed my arm on the examination plate and turned the unit on, then promptly gasped.

What in the world? Your muscle structure is highly unusual for an Andalite! And your blood is filled with the nanomachines! Are those IMPLANTS? What are they doing now? he asked.

Well sir, I'm still reinstalling all of my implants that were incinerated by me falling out of the sky and crashing onto the planet. I explained.

Wait, did you say 'fall out of the sky' and 'crashed on the planet'? That's impossible! Nobody can survive that! the doctor said in disbelief.

Well, he did. I saw it. Eliashen said.

(What can I do against someone who can survive planet-fall) he muttered, I guess you can do whatever you came for he sighed.

Thank you. This may take a short time or a long time, I don't know, but please be patient while I try to figure out what's wrong, ok? I asked

Yes. 

Placing my closed first on her shoulder, I injected my assimilation tubules into her neck.

[Inside the system of Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge

Computer: state the last known assimilation action of this Unit. I began.

"This unit was last under assimilation stage one (Compatibility Detection and system backup)."

And this stage crashed because... 

"A possible reproductive system failure may occur from problems in adapting the current version of morphing software. This unit does not have the capability of generating a solution without actual interaction until the system has been fully installed, and the system cannot be fully installed until all base incompatibilities are resolved." the computer replied.

Hmm, and so setup was canceled after an impossible condition was met... Well, ignore this compatibility and continue then. I ordered.

"Warning: You have chosen to ignore a possibly fatal problem with this unit. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Yes 

"Ignoring error and continuing installation... Installing Core components... Installing Programs and Features... Error: Installation of 'Morphing Protocol Enhancements' Failed due to system incompatibilities... Installing User Interface... Primary setup is complete. Please log off all active sessions with this unit to continue. This unit will restart and re-enable upper-brain functions for personalization." finished the computer.

Well, don't need to tell me twice. I pouted.

[Back in the real world

I "woke up" to a blade at my throat and two people screaming at me after I ejected my assimilation tubes. Alexia had just collapsed.

What did you do to her! She's not breathing! shouted the doctor.

Oh my gosh! Murderer! Wailed Eliashen.

Hold on! Hold on! She's now rebooting, just like I did before, can you wait a few seconds before berserking me? I asked.

[Welcome to Borg OS 3.2 Stable for new units! This unit is now equipped with a state of the art system for all-around improvement of almost any task! We will now request for activation through the default gateway. While we wait, I can provide further detail on any feature available by default with this release. Would you like to access this mode now? politely (and cheerfully, with mechanical precision) asked Alexia.

No I directed at her, and at the others, I need to activate her now, and in a few moments she should 'wake up' and speak on her own. Eliashen this should be familiar to you. I said as I began the activation process.

Um, oh yeah! Doctor, it may be a good idea to stand out of striking reach. suggested Eliashen as I did so.

[Activation successful. This unit is now joined to Unimatrix Two Alpha One with ID Number 1. The Fully Qualified Unit Identifier is Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge 1.211 Acting Unimatrix Queen. The status Acting Unimatrix Queen will only be held until more than 50 units are joined to this Unimatrix... The system will now prepare to start for the first time, please wait... Initializing Motor Controls, please stand by... Motor Controls Okay. Starting Core biological components... Okay. Power-On-Self-Test Okay! System reports Ready Status 0, Starting Operating System... (Windows vista startup sound, vocalized) Dee Do doh dum... Er, duh, Aaahh! What the! Where am I? shrieked Alexia.

You are in the Finest medical facility on the Andalite Home world. the doctor stated proudly, Wait, Alexia? Is that you? he asked.

Well of course it's me! But I feel different now. What happened? Why am I here? she demanded.

cough (Well, whatever :)) Excuse me, Alexia, but I think I am almost completely to blame- i began.

And who are-?... Anthony Tsaukpaetra huh? Am I a controller? This annoying voice in my head keeps spouting stuff at me, yet I am in control of my body. she said.

That's what I was trying to say. You are the proud new owner of the Borg system. Please take a moment to do the tutorials (as I'm positive that's what it's nagging you about right now) while I talk with the doctor here and Eliashen. 

... Okay. Well, Computer, start the tutorial! she commanded loudly.

Um, Alexia? 

Yes? 

You don't need to think out loud. The system works quite well with silent thoughts I said, smiling.

Hehe, okay. 

Now, Alexia, I addressed the other two, Is now running through the tutorial and personalization wizards. While she does this I would like to answer any questions you probably have, and do some explaining. 

Okay, so what does this 'Borg system' do anyways? asked Eliashen.

Well, it does a lot of things. Among the most notable things are body and mind enhancement, ability to thrive in inhospitable environments, interfacing with almost any machine, instant communication between units and the communications networks near other units, and so much more. 

Wow. That's impressive. Especially since you survived being a meteorite! said Eliashen.

Well, the system wasn't exactly designed for that kind of situation. I was extremely lucky. 

Huh. So before you 'fixed' Alexia you said she had an incompatibility problem. What was that about? asked the doctor.

Well, for reasons I will find out later, the Morphing Enhancements software will cause problems with her reproductive system if activated. Now that she is activated, her system can actually run simulated fixes for this problem to find a solution, and in fact is doing so now. The system will tell her when the problem is resolved. 

That's all! How remarkably stupid! giggled Eliashen.

Well, I apparently didn't program the setup program correctly because it should have been completely automatic without any interaction from the outside. A bug in the software caused setup to halt instead of continuing when an impossible condition was met. That has been patched already. 

You fixed a problem with your setup already? Asked Eliashen.

Why, yes. 

So Alexia will be just fine now? asked the doctor.

Yes. As of now Alexia is completely unharmed and fully functional. She can even morph as she used to, just without the enhancement program. I replied.

Enhancement program? 

Yeah. After I... received the power, I decompiled the bioware to see how it worked. After tinkering with the code for a bit I was able to enhance it some. For example, I can now stay in morph for about four days without needing to demorph, I can morph much more quickly and without almost any exhaustion, and, if I am careful, I can morph directly from one to another automatically without showing my base form at all. I explained.

How is this even possible? Our greatest scientists are still working on just extending the time limit! Eliashen exclaimed.

Well, for the time limit, there's a bug in the code that causes the zero-space linkage between your base form and the morph to deteriorate after two hours, becoming exponentially weak after that until it breaks. I fixed that by implementing a "keep-alive" system that refreshes the link by demorphing and remorphing a few molecules occasionally, which has the effect of resetting the global time limit while not requiring a full demorph to do so. 

Oh. 

So, yeah, Alexia can't get that unless I can patch that incompatibility. I think, based on simulations, that this would affect all Andalite females that already have the morphing power. If it was received after installation of the Borg system, there wouldn't be a problem. 

So what can you do about it? asked the doctor, After all, I don't even know what was wrong in the first place (a fact that makes me deeply disturbed), and I wouldn't dream that I could match someone who could enhance our technology without so much as a thought! 

Well, while we have been talking, Alexis's system has been running compatibility simulations that say that she won't be able to have children as long as the enhancements are enabled. Sterilization is frowned upon in Borg society so that is part of the core requirements for the system. I replied.

Well, we aren't supposed to be morphing while pregnant anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem. the doctor said.

Well, put that way, I'll just put a strong warning into the next release for affected persons. Speaking of affected persons, I wonder if Alexia has finished to tutorials yet. 

This is so cool! Hey, did you guys know that we can become immune to most energy-based attacks after collecting enough data about them? Dracon Beams can't hurt us anymore! cried Alexia.

... Come again? asked Eliashen.

She means to say that when automatic adaptation protocols are active and personal shielding is active, most weapons are ineffective against a Borg Unit. I replied.

Can I try? That sounds like so much! Come on! Shoot me! I dare you! said Alexia.

sigh Post installation giddies is a common occurrence. It won't last long. But feel free to do as she asks, mostly for the entertainment value, but she also needs practice controlling her system. I explained to everyone.

Suddenly, a human ninja appeared in front of Alexia with a Kitana at the ready.

Ahh! What the heck? shouted the doctor and Eliashen.

Look! I made a hologram! wanna see me fight him? innocently asked Alexia.

Okay, that was a little too far Alexia. You do have the safeties enabled for this, correct? I asked as I remote-accessed her system.

Um, I don't know. This is something I found in a 'Combat Demos' folder. Should we be concerned if they aren't on? asked Alexia.

Quickly I stopped the holoprogram on Alexia's system and locked safeties on. As the hologram disappeared I said, Yes, please make sure that you know what you are doing before trying new things. You probably won't be able to hurt yourself (badly) but it is very easy to hurt others if you're not careful... 

With her stalk eyes drooping a little she replied, But I want to show you guys all of these cool new things I can do... 

That is fine, I understand how you feel, but be careful, ok? 

Fine. she sighed.

So what all can you do? I've seen a bit, and that is impressive, but what else? asked Eliashen.

Why not find out for yourself? Assimilation is no more painful than morphing, and the results are almost always positive. I replied.

Really? You would actually just go and share your technology with us just for the experience? asked the doctor.

Yes, actually. That is how most drones came into the collective. 

But what if someone were to use it against you? I mean, how would you prevent a mutiny? asked Eliashen.

All drones are equipped with core protocols that prevent them from purposely harming another drone without reasonable benefit of that drone. Also, it is hard to hold a mutiny against the collective: because everyone leads, as long as most people agree on the course of action, it will be done. The will of the collective is such that if there are enough drones to comprise a mutiny, they often find themselves lost in whom to target their attention against, and often become those of the 'ruling' majority anyways. In short, although it has actually happened, in principle mutiny is impossible. I replied.

Wow, that's incredible! exclaimed the doctor.

Wait, so you have no government? How do you get things done? asked Eliashen.

Well, as it turns out, we do have a government, but it is so decentralized that all of the things a government does is handled automatically, things like establishing laws and enforcing them. spurted Alexia, surprisingly.

Huh? chorused the doctor and Eliashen.

What she means is that most decision-making isn't done conventionally. In the conventional way of, say, making a law, a complicated series of steps must be taken to ensure everyone agrees with it and seems to be most beneficial to all. With our method, the request is simply posted to the Subconscious Net and mulled over by every drone it could or would affect in the background, then returned with statistics data, similar to a poll, but much more detailed. The request is then accepted or denied according to the reaction of the populace. This entire process takes about three minutes from the first request to the end implementation, and, when proper authorization is acquired, can become as effective as law if done properly. I clarified ( I think).

And you have been an organization for how long? asked Eliashen.

Four years nine months sixteen days one hour and seven Earth minutes ago, not including before beta two was out. I answered.

And you haven't had any civil wars or anything? asked the doctor.

No, as a matter of fact, we haven't had any major conflict between drones since beta four, and that was because we didn't have a system in place which prevented drones from altering the minds of others. I replied proudly.

Amazing! You know, I think we should try this, just for the experience. I wonder how our scientists will react when they see us morph straight from one to another! I think this looks promising, so I'm in! What do I need to do to start? asked Eliashen.

Well, now that the bugs about female Andalites are fixed I can assimilate you in normal unattended mode, which doesn't require a reboot like you saw me and Alexia do. I replied.

That would be a relief; you both frightened me so much when you did that, especially the first time. So, what do I need to do? 

Just wait a sec. I start the process by injecting you with assimilation class nanoprobes. I said as I reached my fist to her neck.

Wait, is this the part where weird tubes spring from your hand? That was creepy. she said nervously.

Yeah, but don't worry about that. Are you sure you want to do this? I must receive confirmation before I can continue. Please repeat the following: I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. 

That's all? I figured I would have to swear myself to a lifetime of service or something. All right, I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. she repeated.

Fair enough I said as I assimilated her, Your assimilation time may differ from Alexia's since she was already in progress when I came. You'll know when you are finished when the setup program launches the interactive tutorial, like Alexia. I have also assigned you to the Unimatrix I made for the Andalites. Meanwhile, we can get out of here and rest for a while. I think we've talked quite enough for one day. I finished.

Wait! Won't you stay so I can study you? ... Um, that came out wrong... um... sputtered the doctor.

Maybe you could also join the Borg? After all, we need at least one hundred units in a Unimatrix before many advanced features requiring it can be enabled. Also, you could learn all you would ever want to know about us if you were one of us. It's all stored away for you to browse at leisure if a drone wants to know. 

Really? Well, I don't really see any disadvantage from doing so. Well, oh why not, I'll do it too. he conceded.

Repeat what I told Eliashen to say. I prompted.

What did she say? I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. Was that right? he asked.

Yep, now hold still... I said as I injected the nanoprobes into him, Now, same applies to you: your assimilation will finish at a different time than Eliashen's so don't worry if it takes more than a few hours, (there's an incredible amount of work that needs to be done, after all). You'll know when it's done. Now, without further ado, let's get out of here. 

Lets! agreed everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

In which I venture on the Andalite Homeworld

[System Startup: Safe mode

[System is testing for nearby units: found 1512922

[Connecting to internal network... Address is 193.121.145.988.296

[Starting triggered task: "Rebuild unit 'Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707/01111989' with parameters"

[Gathering resources.

[Sufficient resources exist for this task.

[Now commencing...

Unhnnhh I groaned.

Where am I? What am I doing? Why does my mind feel empty?

I am interrupted trying to get up:

Hold it! Don't move you! shouted a voice.

It feels like I have never moved my muscles before, and I need to so, but I comply and try to open my eyes.

Ahh! Bright! I scream.

Ahhhh! responded the voice.

Hello? Is someone there? I come in peace? I ask quietly.

You most certainly do not! A little more to the right and you would have destroyed my home! What are you, anyway? You look like an Andalite now, but what can survive falling out of the sky like that?! 

Um, I don't know. That sounds like something from a fairy tale. Can I get up? I promise to try and not hurt... whoever you are I reply.

sigh well, I guess so. And don't scream! It's very disturbing! 

Moving into a more comfortable position, I try opening my eyes again. I'm sorry. It is just that I feel like I've never used my body before, and my parameters aren't fully set up yet. 

Parameters? What? 

Um... I don't know why I said that. But it feels true enough. My parameters are not fully set up. Yeah. 

That does not make sense, you aren't some computer! 

Am I? My name is Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707.01111989. What kind of name is that? Does your name have numbers? I asked.

.. No, I'm Eliashen-Zorman-Deshpnit. I don't think- wait, you know your name, but not if you are a computer or not? Eliashen asked.

I am able to remember - [Core reference not found. I think I may be a computer. I don't know what I am! I panicked.

Wait, what is 'Core reference not found' mean? Your voice sounded a little dull then. 

[Core Knowledge File pointer reference to memory engram was invalid De, um. Yeah, that's right. I thought I knew what I was going to say, but I didn't really know it! I said smiling.

Do you need help? You're making me uncomfortable. 

No, but I am hungry. I feel like I need something, something most people don't have. It helps keep my system running, but I can go without it. 

We have all sorts of grass to feed on here. What's this about your 'system'? Are you a computer or not? she demanded.

Partly, I think. But not yet, I need to activate my system (yeah). Wait a moment, do I eat grass? I pondered.

Well, since you look like an Andalite to me, why not? 

Ok, I'll try then. I said as I stood all of the way up. Um, I think this sounds incredibly stupid, but how would I go about eating? 

You really don't know? Try walking around for a bit. she rolled her eyes.

As I did so, I felt an urge to do what could only be described as opening my hooves. Doing so I discovered how to eat the stuff on the ground.

This is really cool! I like the green and purple things, but not the brown though. I said.

You really don't know, do you? The brown stuff is called dirt, the green and purple leaves on the ground are called grass. she chuckled.

Grass! Yes, there's the connection! I can eat grass through my hooves. And I can drink too! (frowning) I'm acting like a child aren't I? 

Well, considering your 'system' is not 'activated', and you don't remember anything about simple life, I'd say it would be a valid comparison. she replied.

Man! I feel so stupid! 

Hmm... Perhaps you should try "activating" your system? she suggested.

I would try if I knew how! I can't remember what I would need to do! I said, frustrated.

Well, maybe you need to be activated verbally... hmm. Let's try this: Activate! she commanded.

... Um, I don't think that did anything... 

Um, maybe: Activate Anthony Tsaukpaetra, um, what was your number thing? she asked.

56707.01111989. Actually, my Fully Qualified Unit Identifier is Anthony Tsaukpaetra 56707.01111989 Primary Moderator of Borg Unimatrix One Beta Four. I don't think that's how I activate though. I know I can't activate myself, try "Activate Borg Unit" maybe? I suggested.

Ok, Activate Borg Unit! she commanded.

Immediately my eyes locked straight forward and I stood at attention, unable to move.

Hey wha-[Welcome to Manual Activation Client Version 6.0 for Pre-Installed Borg Units! I said cheerfully (automatically, mechanically, and involuntary).

Ok- Eliashen began.

[M.A.C. has detected that this unit has recovered from a serious error. Would you like to attempt re-integration with the last-known-good configuration? Indicate your choice with "yes" or "no": 

help? she asked uncertainly.

[The Manual Activation Client can re-integrate this unit using backed-up information from the last connected Unimatrix, Unimatrix One Beta Four. Choosing Yes to this question will attempt to do this. 

Anthony, should I say yes? 

[That is not a valid response. Unit interaction will be unavailable until Setup is complete. Please indicate Yes or No: 

I guess I'm on my own then... Ok, Yes. she chose.

[Now attempting re-integration. This may take a few moments, please be patient... Connection to the selected Unimatrix was successful. Authenticating download of the most recent memory-backup... Downloading... Warning: This unit's clock is 6.7 Days after this backup was made. Any memories created before this time will be overwritten with the backup if a conflict occurs... Download success! To complete this process, this unit must be restarted in order to replace core system files. Please indicate when this is Ok, or wait five minutes: 

... Wow. Um, Ok? Eliashen said.

Immediately I collapsed and she attempted to catch me.

Oh my gosh! Are you Okay? Talk to me! Oh no! Please, say something! realizing I wasn't breathing, Shoot! I killed him! What will I do? Oh nononononononono- 

[System Start up. Initializing motor controls, please stand by... I started spasming, then stopped, [Motor controls okay. Starting core biological components... my heart started beating and I was breathing again, [Okay. Power-On-Self-Test errors reported: minimal hardware configuration detected. This unit will run with minimal functionality until required components are installed. System reports Ready Status 1, Starting operating system... 

I don't believe it. He is a computer! Eliashen exclaimed.

(Windows vista startup sound, vocalized) Dee Do doh dum... Er, what happened? Why am I on the ground? I asked, (myself now), wait, hold on, I'm thinking... 

Anthony? she asked.

Yes, I'm still me, but I remember everything now. Well, except for why I decided to come here. I need to gather resources to rebuild all of my implants. I said.

Implants? Wait. Now that you have your memory, are you a computer, an Andalite, or what? she asked.

Or what. I'm a cybernetically enhanced Human-turned-Andalite Borg from the Planet Earth of the Sol system in the Milky Way Galaxy. I have an integrated computer, which tells me things, and I am also connected to my Unimatrix on Earth through Zero-Space. 

You're connected to Earth? How far away is that? 

According to my connection's telemetry, about 60,000 light-years away. 

Wow! In Real Time? That's incredible! But you really don't know why you came, huh? she asked.

Nope. My computer informs me that I left for here after encountering an Andalite scout, and that's it. My memory backup was made just before that happened, so I don't know anything about it though. 

Well, there was a ship that came a few days ago carrying a sick Aristh... 

Sick? In what way? I asked, interested.

I don't know much, since they kept it under wraps, but I heard she had gone catatonic during a training mission and was rushed here. 

Hmm. Does that happen often? 

Well, no. In fact, that doesn't happen at all. It doesn't make a lot of sense to send someone in a catatonic state home for that reason alone. 

How strange. Perhaps there may be another reason, but I wouldn't want to put out random guesses. Hey! I exclaimed, I think I found her. Tell me, do you know of any Borg that have come here? (besides myself) 

You're the first one I have heard of. 

Well, I assumed that I was the only one here on the planet, so I didn't prioritize the rebuilding my local network transceivers. They're finished now, and I'm picking up another unit about five miles from here. 

Really? How strange! 

Indeed. I'm beginning to think I came here because of her, if she's the signal I'm receiving. 

Perhaps... 

Do you think you could lead me there? I would like to take the quickest route in that direction. I said, pointing.

Sure! I don't have anything other than homework to do, so let's go! she said cheerfully.

Walking for about an hour (and passing a lot of scoops), we came upon a large enclosed facility.

The signal is coming from here I said.

Well, that would make sense. This is one of the most advanced medical centers in the world. she explained.

Stop! State your business. commanded a stout guard at the front door.

I require access to one of the patients in this build- I began.

We wish to visit a loved one who was admitted into this facility. Eliashen interrupted.

Oh? Who might that be? the guard asked.

Her name is Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge; I believe she was admitted in a catatonic state? 

Suddenly the guard seemed a little pale.

You may enter, but be warned, the doctors have a good watch on their patients: Euthanasia is still a crime. he stated.

And so we went in, navigating the maze of corridors until I thought I found the right room.

Not like I'm claustrophobic, but this place is getting me on the edge. I muttered, I think she's in here. I announced, indicate the room in front of us.

Now, I don't know Andalite etiquette. Can we just walk in or do we need some kind of permission? I asked.

Technically you're not even supposed to be here. said someone matter-of-factly as he strode around the corner.

As someone who may have because the person in this room's condition, I believe I have the right to help in any way possible. I replied.

Who are you? Hot-headed teenager! There is nothing you can do, believe me, we've tried, so get out! he commanded.

Perhaps I'm being unclear. I may be the cause of this person's suffering! I want to help, so I'm going in to do so! 

Ok, calm down, everyone. We're supposed to be civilized, right? If this guy says he wants to help, why not let him try? asked Eliashen.

Fine, the doctor sighed, But don't expect anything. and he opened the door.

Inside Alexia lay motionless on a hospital bed attached to five or so machines, apparently measuring her vitals.

She has been reportedly like this since a recent field trip on a patrol ship near the Yeerk infested planet Earth where the War-Prince was engaged in battle. She was apparently fine and then randomly screamed and subsequently collapsed into the state you see her in now. the doctor read off a status terminal.

Wait, didn't you say you came from Earth? Eliashen asked.

Yes, and that makes me believe I have a Lot to do with this. For some reason, Alexia's system is reporting a permanent installation failure and isn't responding to any remote commands. I'll need to access her directly. 

Access? Remote commands? System! You speak as if Alexia is no more than a computer system! exclaimed the doctor.

Well, currently, yes. Her upper brain functions have been suspended by the system setup to prevent damage from a faulty system. 

Faulty system? What system? he asked. Then comprehension lit up his face, You put all of those nano machines in her, didn't you! What kind of sick person are you? I don't believe this! 

Sir, please calm down. The nanomachines aren't the system I'm talking about, only part of it.- 

If that's only part of the 'System' I will have no part in it! These machines have stopped her brain! What could an entire SYSTEM do to someone? he ranted.

Doctor, you're looking at someone with that entire system now... Eliashen interjected. That stopped him cold.

Huh what now? 

Yes, while I'm still not 100 functional right now, all of my core components are functioning properly, whereas Alexia's is not. Actually, Alexia's core components aren't even installed yet, but that's beside the point. I explained.

You mean to tell me that you have the nanomachines in your body, right now? 

Yes. 

Let's prove it. Step over to the microimager here. If you do indeed have them I'll let you 'access' Alexia, if not I expect you to leave. I said.

Okay by me. I know I have them. I said and walked over to the over-large microscope.

The doctor placed my arm on the examination plate and turned the unit on, then promptly gasped.

What in the world? Your muscle structure is highly unusual for an Andalite! And your blood is filled with the nanomachines! Are those IMPLANTS? What are they doing now? he asked.

Well sir, I'm still reinstalling all of my implants that were incinerated by me falling out of the sky and crashing onto the planet. I explained.

Wait, did you say 'fall out of the sky' and 'crashed on the planet'? That's impossible! Nobody can survive that! the doctor said in disbelief.

Well, he did. I saw it. Eliashen said.

(What can I do against someone who can survive planet-fall) he muttered, I guess you can do whatever you came for he sighed.

Thank you. This may take a short time or a long time, I don't know, but please be patient while I try to figure out what's wrong, ok? I asked

Yes. 

Placing my closed first on her shoulder, I injected my assimilation tubules into her neck.

[Inside the system of Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge

Computer: state the last known assimilation action of this Unit. I began.

"This unit was last under assimilation stage one (Compatibility Detection and system backup)."

And this stage crashed because... 

"A possible reproductive system failure may occur from problems in adapting the current version of morphing software. This unit does not have the capability of generating a solution without actual interaction until the system has been fully installed, and the system cannot be fully installed until all base incompatibilities are resolved." the computer replied.

Hmm, and so setup was canceled after an impossible condition was met... Well, ignore this compatibility and continue then. I ordered.

"Warning: You have chosen to ignore a possibly fatal problem with this unit. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Yes 

"Ignoring error and continuing installation... Installing Core components... Installing Programs and Features... Error: Installation of 'Morphing Protocol Enhancements' Failed due to system incompatibilities... Installing User Interface... Primary setup is complete. Please log off all active sessions with this unit to continue. This unit will restart and re-enable upper-brain functions for personalization." finished the computer.

Well, don't need to tell me twice. I pouted.

[Back in the real world

I "woke up" to a blade at my throat and two people screaming at me after I ejected my assimilation tubes. Alexia had just collapsed.

What did you do to her! She's not breathing! shouted the doctor.

Oh my gosh! Murderer! Wailed Eliashen.

Hold on! Hold on! She's now rebooting, just like I did before, can you wait a few seconds before berserking me? I asked.

[Welcome to Borg OS 3.2 Stable for new units! This unit is now equipped with a state of the art system for all-around improvement of almost any task! We will now request for activation through the default gateway. While we wait, I can provide further detail on any feature available by default with this release. Would you like to access this mode now? politely (and cheerfully, with mechanical precision) asked Alexia.

No I directed at her, and at the others, I need to activate her now, and in a few moments she should 'wake up' and speak on her own. Eliashen this should be familiar to you. I said as I began the activation process.

Um, oh yeah! Doctor, it may be a good idea to stand out of striking reach. suggested Eliashen as I did so.

[Activation successful. This unit is now joined to Unimatrix Two Alpha One with ID Number 1. The Fully Qualified Unit Identifier is Alexia-Sumpha-Gethridge 1.211 Acting Unimatrix Queen. The status Acting Unimatrix Queen will only be held until more than 50 units are joined to this Unimatrix... The system will now prepare to start for the first time, please wait... Initializing Motor Controls, please stand by... Motor Controls Okay. Starting Core biological components... Okay. Power-On-Self-Test Okay! System reports Ready Status 0, Starting Operating System... (Windows vista startup sound, vocalized) Dee Do doh dum... Er, duh, Aaahh! What the! Where am I? shrieked Alexia.

You are in the Finest medical facility on the Andalite Home world. the doctor stated proudly, Wait, Alexia? Is that you? he asked.

Well of course it's me! But I feel different now. What happened? Why am I here? she demanded.

cough (Well, whatever :)) Excuse me, Alexia, but I think I am almost completely to blame- i began.

And who are-?... Anthony Tsaukpaetra huh? Am I a controller? This annoying voice in my head keeps spouting stuff at me, yet I am in control of my body. she said.

That's what I was trying to say. You are the proud new owner of the Borg system. Please take a moment to do the tutorials (as I'm positive that's what it's nagging you about right now) while I talk with the doctor here and Eliashen. 

... Okay. Well, Computer, start the tutorial! she commanded loudly.

Um, Alexia? 

Yes? 

You don't need to think out loud. The system works quite well with silent thoughts I said, smiling.

Hehe, okay. 

Now, Alexia, I addressed the other two, Is now running through the tutorial and personalization wizards. While she does this I would like to answer any questions you probably have, and do some explaining. 

Okay, so what does this 'Borg system' do anyways? asked Eliashen.

Well, it does a lot of things. Among the most notable things are body and mind enhancement, ability to thrive in inhospitable environments, interfacing with almost any machine, instant communication between units and the communications networks near other units, and so much more. 

Wow. That's impressive. Especially since you survived being a meteorite! said Eliashen.

Well, the system wasn't exactly designed for that kind of situation. I was extremely lucky. 

Huh. So before you 'fixed' Alexia you said she had an incompatibility problem. What was that about? asked the doctor.

Well, for reasons I will find out later, the Morphing Enhancements software will cause problems with her reproductive system if activated. Now that she is activated, her system can actually run simulated fixes for this problem to find a solution, and in fact is doing so now. The system will tell her when the problem is resolved. 

That's all! How remarkably stupid! giggled Eliashen.

Well, I apparently didn't program the setup program correctly because it should have been completely automatic without any interaction from the outside. A bug in the software caused setup to halt instead of continuing when an impossible condition was met. That has been patched already. 

You fixed a problem with your setup already? Asked Eliashen.

Why, yes. 

So Alexia will be just fine now? asked the doctor.

Yes. As of now Alexia is completely unharmed and fully functional. She can even morph as she used to, just without the enhancement program. I replied.

Enhancement program? 

Yeah. After I... received the power, I decompiled the bioware to see how it worked. After tinkering with the code for a bit I was able to enhance it some. For example, I can now stay in morph for about four days without needing to demorph, I can morph much more quickly and without almost any exhaustion, and, if I am careful, I can morph directly from one to another automatically without showing my base form at all. I explained.

How is this even possible? Our greatest scientists are still working on just extending the time limit! Eliashen exclaimed.

Well, for the time limit, there's a bug in the code that causes the zero-space linkage between your base form and the morph to deteriorate after two hours, becoming exponentially weak after that until it breaks. I fixed that by implementing a "keep-alive" system that refreshes the link by demorphing and remorphing a few molecules occasionally, which has the effect of resetting the global time limit while not requiring a full demorph to do so. 

Oh. 

So, yeah, Alexia can't get that unless I can patch that incompatibility. I think, based on simulations, that this would affect all Andalite females that already have the morphing power. If it was received after installation of the Borg system, there wouldn't be a problem. 

So what can you do about it? asked the doctor, After all, I don't even know what was wrong in the first place (a fact that makes me deeply disturbed), and I wouldn't dream that I could match someone who could enhance our technology without so much as a thought! 

Well, while we have been talking, Alexis's system has been running compatibility simulations that say that she won't be able to have children as long as the enhancements are enabled. Sterilization is frowned upon in Borg society so that is part of the core requirements for the system. I replied.

Well, we aren't supposed to be morphing while pregnant anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem. the doctor said.

Well, put that way, I'll just put a strong warning into the next release for affected persons. Speaking of affected persons, I wonder if Alexia has finished to tutorials yet. 

This is so cool! Hey, did you guys know that we can become immune to most energy-based attacks after collecting enough data about them? Dracon Beams can't hurt us anymore! cried Alexia.

... Come again? asked Eliashen.

She means to say that when automatic adaptation protocols are active and personal shielding is active, most weapons are ineffective against a Borg Unit. I replied.

Can I try? That sounds like so much! Come on! Shoot me! I dare you! said Alexia.

sigh Post installation giddies is a common occurrence. It won't last long. But feel free to do as she asks, mostly for the entertainment value, but she also needs practice controlling her system. I explained to everyone.

Suddenly, a human ninja appeared in front of Alexia with a Kitana at the ready.

Ahh! What the heck? shouted the doctor and Eliashen.

Look! I made a hologram! wanna see me fight him? innocently asked Alexia.

Okay, that was a little too far Alexia. You do have the safeties enabled for this, correct? I asked as I remote-accessed her system.

Um, I don't know. This is something I found in a 'Combat Demos' folder. Should we be concerned if they aren't on? asked Alexia.

Quickly I stopped the holoprogram on Alexia's system and locked safeties on. As the hologram disappeared I said, Yes, please make sure that you know what you are doing before trying new things. You probably won't be able to hurt yourself (badly) but it is very easy to hurt others if you're not careful... 

With her stalk eyes drooping a little she replied, But I want to show you guys all of these cool new things I can do... 

That is fine, I understand how you feel, but be careful, ok? 

Fine. she sighed.

So what all can you do? I've seen a bit, and that is impressive, but what else? asked Eliashen.

Why not find out for yourself? Assimilation is no more painful than morphing, and the results are almost always positive. I replied.

Really? You would actually just go and share your technology with us just for the experience? asked the doctor.

Yes, actually. That is how most drones came into the collective. 

But what if someone were to use it against you? I mean, how would you prevent a mutiny? asked Eliashen.

All drones are equipped with core protocols that prevent them from purposely harming another drone without reasonable benefit of that drone. Also, it is hard to hold a mutiny against the collective: because everyone leads, as long as most people agree on the course of action, it will be done. The will of the collective is such that if there are enough drones to comprise a mutiny, they often find themselves lost in whom to target their attention against, and often become those of the 'ruling' majority anyways. In short, although it has actually happened, in principle mutiny is impossible. I replied.

Wow, that's incredible! exclaimed the doctor.

Wait, so you have no government? How do you get things done? asked Eliashen.

Well, as it turns out, we do have a government, but it is so decentralized that all of the things a government does is handled automatically, things like establishing laws and enforcing them. spurted Alexia, surprisingly.

Huh? chorused the doctor and Eliashen.

What she means is that most decision-making isn't done conventionally. In the conventional way of, say, making a law, a complicated series of steps must be taken to ensure everyone agrees with it and seems to be most beneficial to all. With our method, the request is simply posted to the Subconscious Net and mulled over by every drone it could or would affect in the background, then returned with statistics data, similar to a poll, but much more detailed. The request is then accepted or denied according to the reaction of the populace. This entire process takes about three minutes from the first request to the end implementation, and, when proper authorization is acquired, can become as effective as law if done properly. I clarified ( I think).

And you have been an organization for how long? asked Eliashen.

Four years nine months sixteen days one hour and seven Earth minutes ago, not including before beta two was out. I answered.

And you haven't had any civil wars or anything? asked the doctor.

No, as a matter of fact, we haven't had any major conflict between drones since beta four, and that was because we didn't have a system in place which prevented drones from altering the minds of others. I replied proudly.

Amazing! You know, I think we should try this, just for the experience. I wonder how our scientists will react when they see us morph straight from one to another! I think this looks promising, so I'm in! What do I need to do to start? asked Eliashen.

Well, now that the bugs about female Andalites are fixed I can assimilate you in normal unattended mode, which doesn't require a reboot like you saw me and Alexia do. I replied.

That would be a relief; you both frightened me so much when you did that, especially the first time. So, what do I need to do? 

Just wait a sec. I start the process by injecting you with assimilation class nanoprobes. I said as I reached my fist to her neck.

Wait, is this the part where weird tubes spring from your hand? That was creepy. she said nervously.

Yeah, but don't worry about that. Are you sure you want to do this? I must receive confirmation before I can continue. Please repeat the following: I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. 

That's all? I figured I would have to swear myself to a lifetime of service or something. All right, I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. she repeated.

Fair enough I said as I assimilated her, Your assimilation time may differ from Alexia's since she was already in progress when I came. You'll know when you are finished when the setup program launches the interactive tutorial, like Alexia. I have also assigned you to the Unimatrix I made for the Andalites. Meanwhile, we can get out of here and rest for a while. I think we've talked quite enough for one day. I finished.

Wait! Won't you stay so I can study you? ... Um, that came out wrong... um... sputtered the doctor.

Maybe you could also join the Borg? After all, we need at least one hundred units in a Unimatrix before many advanced features requiring it can be enabled. Also, you could learn all you would ever want to know about us if you were one of us. It's all stored away for you to browse at leisure if a drone wants to know. 

Really? Well, I don't really see any disadvantage from doing so. Well, oh why not, I'll do it too. he conceded.

Repeat what I told Eliashen to say. I prompted.

What did she say? I hereby willingly join the Borg as a member of the collective. Was that right? he asked.

Yep, now hold still... I said as I injected the nanoprobes into him, Now, same applies to you: your assimilation will finish at a different time than Eliashen's so don't worry if it takes more than a few hours, (there's an incredible amount of work that needs to be done, after all). You'll know when it's done. Now, without further ado, let's get out of here. 

Lets! agreed everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

A new mission

After everyone had settled down and the doctor went back to do more work, we gathered at my landing site near Eliashen's scoop.

So, you really did crash here... Alexia mumbled in awe.

Yes. Eliashen wasn't very happy, but I think I'm forgiven, right? I asked.

Yes, I think it was for a greater good that you came here. Besides, nobody is harmed, and I think everyone will benefit as well. Eliashen replied.

"(Ding!) You have a new Private message!" chimed the computer.

wow. A private message? Must be important. Open it. I commanded.

"Message from: Author, Subject: Mission, Body: Well done, Anthony! I can see a good future ahead for the Andalites. However, the Yeerks have been active outside Earth and have decided you are more threatening than the Andalites now. As such, they have gathered most of their available resources around Earth with the obvious intent to destroy you. I have come to know that they now have Crayak actively on their side. The Elimist has also come, more because Crayak has than anything else.

"He has told me that in order to have any chance of surviving this when you return is to become more than you are right now. In order for you to do this he has provided some instructions and guidelines. You will need to travel to other dimensions, merging pieces of their realities with your own. That part is automatic and will happen as soon as you run 'mission1.exe' from this message.

"After you have done this you need to find a way to return so that you can continue to the next dimension. You should be able to do this with 'mission2.exe', but it might not work right away. When you feel prepared to face the Yeerks, just run 'mission3.exe' and head home. But remember: mission3.exe will lock the realities you have gathered to you and will not be reversible. Good luck!

"Attachments are included: mission1.exe, mission2.exe, mission3.exe. End of message."

Hello? Anthony? Are you there? asked Eliashen.

Oh! Um, yeah, I was listening to a private message. I responded.

Well, you just sorta zoned out for a minute and we were getting worried. said Alexia.

Well, I have some news to tell you. The Yeerks are at Earth to destroy me when I get there, and I need to adventure to other dimensions to be able to defeat them! 

... Okay... 

No! Really! I didn't remote-assimilate the rest of the Yeerk Empire because I didn't know if it would fail, and I didn't wish to be the cause of genocide... I explained.

You could have totally demolished the Yeerks but didn't?! exclaimed Eliashen.

Indeed. Would you rather have me assimilate the Andalites instead? Consider Alexia's initial incompatibility. If the Yeerks had exhibited such a disabling defect, it would have been nearly impossible to help them without me and other Borg visiting each and every one. 

But why can't you remotely assimilate them now? asked Alexia.

Because of Crayak's involvement the Yeerks have been able to enhance their communications security before the software probes I installed could adapt and send the information to the collective. 

But if you could get that information, you could do it, right? asked Eliashen.

Yes, but I would need to physically connect to a Yeerk ship, and the only ones that exist now orbit Earth waiting for me. Crayak has made my mission a requirement, for even I cannot hope to guard against the entire Yeerk Empire fleet. 

(it's incredible that he can even claim to do less!) mumbled Eliashen.

You forget that you are now Borg as well. You have the entire collectives' knowledge at your disposal, and if you required, your body can build and enhance just as well as mine has. Every Borg can do this so long as they are functional. I lectured.

Oh yeah. But, what if the entire Andalite population was assimilated! That would be enough firepower to get them! she replied.

It would help, but I have a feeling Crayak would still win. You could go around asking for volunteers, but I will still need to complete the mission. Besides, doing the mission will add to our knowledge and help the fight anyways! I said, trying to convince her.

... Well, I see your point, she sighed, defeated, But I still think you should be careful. I've never heard of inter-dimensional travel, and from searching the collective I gather you haven't either. 

I understand, and I will be careful. If I fail, I won't come back; therefore Crayak will find a different game and hopefully leave us all alone. But relax, Eliashen, I won't fail. I believe this is an opportunity of a lifetime... or at least, part of one, I said jokingly.

giggle I think he has probably stalled long enough, Alexia said, Whatever you need to do to prepare, we will help. 

Okay. First, I need a lot of dirt and energy to build the portal according to my instructions... I began as we started to work.

Finally we were ready. After about three hours of work (and not just the lifting and pounding king either!) Eliashen, Alexia, and I had finished the 'Dimensional Entry Point'. Unfortunately, for all of our hard work and energy, it looked like nothing more than a standard human closet door, complete with hinges and a doorknob, with a large yellow canister to one side and a control panel on the other.

A.N.: Think, the portal doors from Monsters Inc.

I think it's ready Anthony. Do you want to take a break before trying it out? asked Alexia.

Well, I don't really need a lot. Perhaps ten minutes so I can gather my energy. I replied.

While we had been working, I had compiled and compressed as much information on science fiction material as possible and stored it in my onboard databases, for according to the guidelines I would be accessing dimensions based on fictional media from the Source, which is where all dimensions come from. I had also backed-up my mind into the collective in case worse met worse. The guidelines also mentioned that the Dimensional Entry Point could not create dimensions from scratch, but only copy and reference existing ones. I suppose that this would prevent my intrusions from messing up the Source's ideas, but I can't be sure. The good thing was that the Dimensional Entry Point (here on out noted as the DEP) could keep those copies that it created and freeze (time-wise) them so that if I needed to return I wouldn't need to start from the beginning again. Also, hidden inside the users' manual I found that in order to travel to and from each created dimension and equal amount of energy would need to be transferred, for the purpose of keeping the law of Conservation of Energy and consequently the Law of Conservation of Matter. How the DEP manages to do this is uncertain, but I don't really need to understand it completely right now.

So, where is your first destination? asked Eliashen.

I have a list of possible destinations; however the instructions didn't specify an order. Therefore I am picking the first one on the list, labeled "Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles, 2007.02.17". Its ID is 2b8v9V0AR4v.00#oP I said.

Okay, I entered it in. It should be ready now. 

Wish me luck. I said as I stepped toward the DEP morphing Human (as I read from the guide, most of the dimensions would have human presence, but not Andalite per say).

What? asked Alexia.

"Oh, it's a phrase meaning I hope that I succeed. Luck can help." I explained.

Oh. Well then, I wish you luck. 

"Thanks." I said as I stepped through. Quite suddenly I found myself in the middle of what seemed like lightning and a whirlwind.

When it finally stopped I found myself near a storage shed that seemed to have had a rather intense fire inside from the smell, but it appeared undamaged. No sooner than had I noticed this when I was struck in the back extremely hard. At first, I thought perhaps someone had flung a rather heavy rock at me, but that was soon disproved as I glanced behind me and saw... a girl?

"Hey!" I yelled, "What was that for?"

"You are a threat. You have apparently come from another time, probably the future, and are probably here to kill Sarah Conner. Either that or you are an unknown rebel. In either case you must be detained until I can confirm your intent." she calmly explained as she walked toward me.

"Can we try to do this peacefully? I don't even know where I am, or who Sarah Conner is, or even if I came from the future!" I panicked.

Cocking her head as if in thought, she said, "You don't act like a standard unit, so you must be human," then she looked at me differently, "but you have an exoskeleton. Therefore you must be a machine from farther into the future than I was, for I don't recognize your build pattern. Therefore, prepare to be detained."

"Crud." I said, then to my computer, Computer engage yellow alert and prepare to defend and disable the targeted enemy. I commanded solemnly.

When her fist came shooting at my head my own hand came to catch it. Slightly surprised, she brought her other fist near as she twisted the one I caught free. I didn't expect her to hit so hard! As I clutched my cheek in pain she reached around me and held my arms behind my back. Annoyed, I pulled my arms free and threw my own punch, intending to knock her out. With force that should have snapped an elephant skull, I punched her square in the forehead. Unfortunately, it seemed to have little effect as she just glared at me and wrapped her arm around my neck, effectively cutting off my air supply. Not good. She was extremely strong, and I couldn't break free of her grip!

I wondered why she was groping around my, as if looking for something, but I wasn't able to find out what before I passed out.

When I woke up I found that I was bound to a chair with rope around my wrists and ankles, looking around, I saw a middle aged woman staring at me.

"Finally awake, huh? You have a lot of explaining to do." she said.

"Hello to you to." I replied, still looking around. To the left and behind me stood the girl that knocked me out. "Kinda figured you'd stick around. Tell me, what's in your face? I hit you with enough force to knock out an elephant and yet you still stand..." I asked her. She looked confused, but did not answer.

"I'll ask the questions here." the woman growled, "Who are you and what is your mission?" she asked.

"Well, my name is Anthony Tsaukpaetra and my mission here is to gather information in this dimension that will help me fight enemies back home." I said truthfully.

"What kind of BS is that?" she asked.

"The truth. Can I ask you a question? Are you Sarah Conner? Miss Ironwoman here mentioned a Sarah Conner could be a target for people in the future."

"Do you really not know?" she asked.

"I'll assume that was rhetorical."

"I don't know what you're playing at mister but it ain't funny." she spat.

"I have no intention of playing ma'am, I can assure you that."

"You really don't know then, do you? Yes, I am Sarah Conner. I am wanted for attempting to stop the world from ending."

"That sounds innocent enough. I would think that would make you a hero." I said.

"Not if you're a machine. Besides, I killed people. So what are you anyway? You're not a human because you have a ton of machinery inside you, yet you don't seem intent on the destruction of the world, not to mention you passed out when suffocated."

"I am Borg. It is rather complicated, but I was born human, invented the Borg system, was turned into an alien, and eventually got here. As I have said before, I have no intention of harming you. In fact, I could probably help you, if you'd like, but I will need to leave sooner or later." I said.

"You'd help us? After what we've done to you?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Why not? I am not damaged on account of you or your friend. However, several of my systems have been temporarily disable when I came here. Repair will take a few hours. That's why your friend there was able to suffocate me to unconsciousness."

"Hey, one more question: Time travel disallows taking anything other than your body, how did you manage to come through with clothes?"

"I have holographic projection systems that were luckily undamaged. The ones that project for my external appearances are semi-autonomous and don't require a lot of power." I replied.

"Holograms? You know what, I'm not even gonna ask. Here let me unbind you here..." she began.

I smiled as I neatly sliced the ropes with a holographic knife and stood up. "Thanks, but I don't need help with the simple things." I shrugged as she stared at me in mild shock.

"Clearly I can't truly contain you..." she muttered, "much like a machine."

"Speaking of machines, I gather your pretty friend here is a machine, right?" I asked.

"My name is Cameron, and yes, I am a machine. I am probably the only known friendly currently here, which is why I attacked you when I detected your exoskeleton." Cameron answered.

"I see. So what were you doing before I shoved myself into your presence?" I asked.

"We were preparing to go to a chess tournament to prevent a computer called 'The Turk' from gaining public eye, or at least destroy it." Sarah said.

"What? We're going to kill a chess computer?"

"Not just any chess computer. I have reason to believe it will be involved in the creation of Skynet."

"Ah. Well, I'm ready for anything normal that could be thrown at me. I probably can't take on another machine for a while until my systems are fully restored, but hand-to-hand combat and gunfire I can take." I said.

"Impervious to gunfire... "Sarah muttered then, "Well, we were about to leave anyway. Let's go."

When we got there I realized it was more like a computer science convention than just a tournament. Sarah turned to me and said, "You and Cameron stay here while I find the Turk. The tournament has begun already and I think the Turk is going to win judging by his position on the ladder." she said indicating an official's display. When she walked off, I turned to Cameron.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait." she replied.

So I ended up cataloging the different displays. After a few minutes, I noticed that Cameron was still where I left her. "You stand out like an infected thumb!" I said as I walked back to her, "Try to blend in a little more. I don't think Sarah intended for you to literally stand here in this spot until she returned."

She glared at me for a fraction of a second, but said, "Understood." and began "randomly" looking at the displays. When she stopped at one I came over to see what caught her attention. She was looking at a humanoid robot that seemed to be making faces at here, but did not speak. On the computer monitor attached, Cameron's face was boxed as she looked at it in puzzlement.

"It appears to be a primitive emotion recognition device." I said as it continued to make various faces at Cameron. Suddenly, the log on the screen started showing red errors about Cameron's (relative) unresponsiveness to the robot. When it started saying reference pictures were being stored for analysis I began to worry.

"Cameron, I think you may be confusing it. You're supposed to react to its facial expressions, and since you aren't it's storing your picture for later. You don't want that, I gather?" I asked.

"No. My identity is to be kept secret. I must destroy this robot." she said as she raised her fist.

"No! You will call attention you yourself! Let me hack it and we will just need to stay out of the way. There is no need to destroy it." I said.

Plugging a holographic USB adapter into the machine, I began to erase the photos from the robot.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!" exclaimed a scrawny kid. He had a hot dog and fries in his hands, which indicated that he was finishing lunch.

"Is this your exhibit, sir?" I asked.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing? You can't go messing around with other people's stuff!"

"Why, yes I can. I was erasing our pictures from your robot's memory, since we do not need them there."

"I'm calling for security!" the geek said as he ran into Cameron.

"I think not." she said as she grabbed and held him. Then she looked at me and asked, "You probably have a nonviolent solution to this problem as well, don't you?"

"Well, if you can consider memory erasure nonviolent, then yes." I said as I approached the geek. I quickly injected nanoprobes into him and backed off, not willing to attract any more attention. In a few moments he suddenly jerked. Realizing he was being held by a rather attractive female, he asked, "Whoa! When did I score you, hot stuff?"

Cameron made a disgusted look, but a fraction of a second later it was gone as she harshly dropped him on the ground. "Did you really erase his memories?" she whispered at me as he dusted himself off.

"Watch." I quietly replied as he saw me.

"Um, hello there, I'm uh, Chris, and this is my exhibit," he began nervously, "it's a state of the art face expression recognition robot, here try it!" he continued as he pushed me back over to the robot, "It's still a little unlearned because it hasn't seen a lot of faces yet, but I think you'll be impressed by what it can do."

Realizing I still had my holographic USB dongle in the machine I quickly deactivated the program and it disappeared.

"Really?" I said, trying to act authentically interested.

"Just look at its' face and see how it reacts to you." Chris instructed.

I did try to satisfy the program, however it soon began displaying error messages as it had when Cameron was looking at it. As I put on a confused expression, Chris nervously explained, "Um, yeah, it does that a lot, sorry! Unfortunately years worth of work don't show very well when your project randomly fails at exhibitions..."

"Do you have the source code with you?" I asked, intending on pacifying the distressed enthusiast.

"What? Well, yes. Yes, would you like to see? Most of it is unoptimized but it should be working now. Why?"

"I'd like to see it. Are you the only one working on this project?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm doing this as a hobby. A very engaging hobby. Well, keep in mind that this code is supposedly copyrighted, and I would appreciate it if you didn't steal it. Here" he said as he opened up a folder full of source files and handed me the mouse and keyboard.

I opened several of the files and began rapidly scrolling through them one by one. This was a mess of incredible proportions!

"Do you realize how... messy... this code is? Here, let me recreate this project from scratch using your code as a base." I said as I opened a new editor window.

Typing rather fast (for I had forgotten to keep my actions in check in my excitement), I copied, rearranged, and rewrote Chris's code. About two minutes later, I was done.

"That should do it. Try compiling this." I told a dumbfounded Chris. Cameron just stared as she whispered, "I thought you were trying to call attention to yourself!"

"Meh. This small-scale hobbyist won't go telling anyone, and besides, I can erase the program just as easily as I erased your pictures." I replied.

"I can't believe this! You must be a programmer guru! We should partnership up!" exclaimed the hobbyist as he ran my program.


End file.
